Ma vie en dépend de la tienne
by JacobBlackHistory
Summary: Prologue : Et si Bella avait une petite soeur, et si celle si se retrouvé très malade et se retrouve dans l'obligation de déménagé chez Charlie. Une rencontre changera toute sa vie…
1. Prologue

Prologue

Et si Bella avait une petite soeur, et si celle si se retrouvé très malade et se retrouve dans l'obligation de déménagé chez Charlie. Une rencontre changera toute sa vie…


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Lou (petite soeur de Bella)

Ma mère, Phil et moi étions en route pour l'aéroport toutes fenêtres ouvertes. La température, à Jacksonville , frôlait les vingt cinq degrés, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. En guise d'adieux, je portais ma chemise préférée, elle est bordeaux, sans manches avec un loup tribal dans le dos. Il existe dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'État de Washington, une bourgade sous le nom de Forks. C'est l'endroit le plus pluvieux des États-Unis. Ma grande soeur Bella allé se mariée avec Edward Cullen un mec qui est vraiment louche. Je me demande parfois qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ! C'est vrai après tout il est blanc, il a limite le teint d'un mort ça fait peur …

En ce moment même je me retrouve dans l'avion avec ma mère et mon beau-père Phil. Nous avons à peine reçu le fairepart que nous étions déjà partie pour Forks. Comparer à mes parents qui y vont justes pour le mariage de ma grande soeur moi je vais y habiter… chez mon père … Charlie. Mes problèmes de santé m'empêche de vivre à Jacksonville j'avais besoin d'aire frais, ça amélioré peut être mon état de santé même si j'y crois plus trop … Ma mère dit que je dois rester positif. Mais quand on est dans mon état on paire tout espoir de s'en sortir.

—L'embarquement 228 va atterrir à Seattle veillé attaché vos ceintures de sécurité j'espère que le vol vous a été agréable passé une bonne journée, nous dit l'hôtesse de l'air.

Arrivée à Seattle Phil loua une voiture et direction Forks. J'avais hâte de voir mon père la dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'avais 6 ans. Maintenant j'en ai 16. Ma santé me permettait pas de voyager. Mon père me manque … Pour moi je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu enfin j'ai très peu de souvenir de lui.

—Lou nous sommes bientôt arrivé, m'annonça ma mère joyeusement.

—Super! Lui dis-je avec enthousiasme.

—J'espère que Bella sera là ! J'ai tellement hâte de la voir

—Moi aussi maman, moi aussi.

—Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Lou tout va bien se passer.

—Je sais… Je disais sa juste pour rassurer ma mère.

La route était bordée d'une grande forêt, on pouvait voir au loin des montagnes. C'était magnifique! Je sais que je vais mis plaire ici. Je savais que je n'allais pas me faire d'amis car j'étais du genre réservé… Je ne voulais aucun ami… je ne voulais pas faire souffrir plus de personne à cause de ma maladie. Je trouve que j'en faisais déjà souffrir assez.

* * *

Désolé pour ce chapitre qui est assez court j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésité pas à me le dire dans vos commentaires bisous bisous


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PDV Jacob

Cel a faisait maintenant 8 mois que j'étais partie, 8 mois que j'avais tout laisser tombé en quittant ma vie humaine préfèrent choisir ma vie de loup. Je hérée les bois du Canada en courant sans savoir vraiment ou j'allais. J'étais partagé entre l'amour, la haine, la tristesse et le désespoir… Mon amour pour Bella me menée nul part, j'étais perdu pour quoi avait t-elle choisit la mort ?! Pour quoi avait t-elle choisit Edward ?! Elle préférée mourir que de resté envie ! Je devais me faire à l'idée que c'étais son choix et pas le mien que je devais l'accepter mais je n'y arrivé pas !

Soudain j'entendis les pensés de la meute plus précisément Quil et Embry mais deux meilleurs amis,ils me manquaient mais je devais encore réfléchir.

—Tu nous manque aussi mec mais rentre on s'inquiète pour toi… Ton père n'en dort plus la nuit, me dit Embry.

—Accepte son choix Jack même si c'est dur, accepte le… me dit Quil tristement

—Je peux pas les gars rien que de pensé que son coeur va arrêté de battre me tue !

—Jacob elle ne t'es pas destinée! Tu peux encore t'imprégné ! me dit Quil

—Je ne veux pas de l'imprégnation, de toute façons je la combattrais, je n'es aucune envie de m'imprégner de qui que ce soit… C'est Bella et ce sera toujours Bella! dit-je énervé

—Quelle tête de mule ! Elle va se marier à un vampire, je te le rappelle! Et elle va sûrement en devenir un à son tour !

—Ouais, je sais.. Je cherche encore comment l'en dissuader…

—Abrutie ! Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas lutter contre l'imprégnation !

—Je trouverais un moyen!

—Et elle,tu y a pensé ? Me demanda Embry.

—Qui? Bella ?

—Mais non, imbécile! Cette fille qui t'es destinée. Celle de qui tu t'imprègneras.

—Et bien quoi ?

—Mais tu n'écoute jamais les Anciens quand il racontent les anciennes légendes de notre peules ?! me dit Quil exaspéré.

—Euh … J'ai dû sécher un cours ou deux… De quoi tu parles ? demande-je.

—Je te parle de ce qui risque d'arriver si tu luttes contre l'imprégnation!

—Et donc ?

—Celle qui t'es destinée va ressentir la même attirance envers toi. Mais, tout comme toi, elle n'est arrivée au monde que pour une seule et unique personne ! Si cette personne la rejette…

—Qu'est- ce qui pourrais arriver ? coupe-je Quil

—Ton rejet pourrais la tuer…

—C'est pathétique!

—L'imprégnation a un pouvoir très puissant.

—Allé rentre Jacob pense à ton père ! Il est mort d'inquiétude pour toi! Tu l'a abandonné! Tu es sa seule famille ! me dit Embry énervé de mon comportement!

Je me mis à repensé à mon père… Comment je les abandonné, tout seul sur le perron de la maison alors qui pleuvé averse.

Retour en arrière

Je venais de sortir de mon accident que j'avais eu avec le vampire lors de la bataille avec les nouveau nées. Alors que je venais de me réveiller près à partir pour ma ronde, Mon père se mit au milieu du couloir il avais un air triste sur son visage.

—Que se passe t-il papa ? demandé-je à mon père.

—Tu as reçu sa ce matin… me dit t-il la voie tremblante.

Il me tend une lettre cartonné, je la retourna et découvrit qu'il s'agissais d'un fairepart, mais pas n'importe quel fairepart celui du mariage de… BELLA et EDWARD ! Non impossible elle m'avais dit qu'elle allais attendre de se marié avec la sangsue! Pour quoi maintenant ?! Je pensé que le baisé que nous avions eu avant la bataille allé la faire changé d'avis! Non c'est pas possible c'est trop tôt elle peut pas faire ça ! En fessant sa elle signé son arrêt de mort ! Sa y est avait t-elle fait son choix je refuse de l'admettre! Elle ne peux pas faire sa elle m'aime, elle me la dit!

—Jake, calme-toi, pour l'amour du ciel, m'implora mon père. mon père me regarder avec peine dans son fauteuil roulant.

—Elle ne se rend pas compte… , mes yeux fixés sur les mots maudits écrits en lettre dorées sur le papier ouvragé.

—Elle t'avais prévenu. Elle ne te l'a jamais caché, tempéra mon père.

—IL VA LA TUER ! Hurle-je

—C'est son choix, mon fils, se désola-t-il, nous n'avons pas à interférer là-dedans.

—Mais le Traité…

—Je sais ce que dit le Traité, me coupa mon père, mais Sam à déjà donné son accord. Si tu voulais avoir ton mot à dire, il fallait accepter de prendre ta place d'alpha au lieu de faire ta tête de mule, tu es né pour sa !

—Si elle survit à la transformation, elle deviendra un monstre! Ça ne te fait rien toi ? gronde-je en regardant enfin mon père

—Jake, s'exaspéra-t-il, bien sûr que ça me rend malheureux : elle est la fille de mon meilleur ami ! Je l'ai vue naître! Je sais que des temps difficiles nous attendent. Mais quelle qu'en soit l'issue, Charlie auras besoin de notre soutien. Et Belle, quelque soit son choix, aura besoin du tien !

—Papa… Je ne peux pas… Je ne supporterai pas d'aller là-bas, et de la regarder épouser ce…cet…AAARGH! Je le déteste ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne! Il m'a volé ma Bella !

—Jacob ! s'énerva mon père . Bella n'a jamais été pour toi !

—C'est faux ! Je le sais! Je le sens! Je perçois les réactions de son corps quand elle se trouve près de moi! J'entends son coeur qui s'affole, sa respirations qui s'accélère! Son corps _me réclame , moi_! Et tu ne peux pas le nier !

—Son corps peut-être, reconnut mon père, mais pas son coeur, Jake … Pas son coeur…

De rage, je froisse le papier et le jette par terre. Je me mis à m'énervé très fort tellement fort que je n'arrivé plus à me maitrisait! Je senti la brûlure de la transformation imminente, je devais quitté la pièce .Je n'entendis même pas mon père me parlé est commença à courir vers la porte d'entré! J'ouvris la porte à la volé et me mis à courir le plus vite que je pu je n'arrivais pas à retenir mon loup, j'enleva mon t-shirt et me transforma. J'entendis mon père m'appeler

—Jacob ! Jacob attend ! me cria mon père

Mais il était déjà trop tard,j'étais partie sans me retourner.

Fin du Flashback

—D'accord les gars je rentre.

—Super Jack ! On t'attend tous avec impatience ! Dit Quil et Embry heureux de mon retour

PDV Lou

La voiture s'arrêta nous étions enfin arrivé devant chez Charlie. J'espère que ça se passera bien avec Phil… Moi je dormirais chez Charlie pendant que maman et Phil à l'hôtel. Phil et maman pris mes bagages, moi je pouvais pas le sortir car j'avais ma machine à oxygène à porté enfin plutôt à roulé elle était dans un cartable à roulette pour que je puise mieux la transporté. Charlie sortie de la maison et nous accueillis. Quand Charlie avait apris que je venais habité chez lui il était vraiment heureux. Il voulait m'inscrire au lycée mais… avec mon état de santé c'était pas possible du coup je savais mes cour par correspondance. Il s'était engagé à vouloir m'acheter une voiture mais ce qu'il s'avais pas c'est que c'étais pas une voiture normale qui me fallait c'était une voiture automatique que j'avais besoin avec tous les gadgets possible pour ma maladie. Une voiture d'handicapé … Arrivé devant Charlie, il m'étreignit maladroitement. Les seule fois ou j'ai vu mon père c'étais à l'hôpital.

—Content de te voir, Louise, dit-il en souriant. Tu n'a pas beaucoup changé toujours cette petite bouille de bébé.

—Merci papa, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir et de venir habité chez toi, dit-je avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est pas Louise mais Lou tu sais bien que j'aime pas mon prénom…

—Pour temps tu devrais être fière c'était le prénom de ta grand mère Swan, me dit-il en rigolent.

—Oui mais non j'aime pas, lui souri-je

Tout d'un coup j'entendis un raclement de gorge. C'étais maman.

—Bonjour Charlie, heureuse de te revoir, dit maman avec un petit sourire.

—Moi aussi Renée, Phil, salua mon père d'un hochement de tête.

—Charlie,Phil fit pareil.

—Vient Lou je vais te montré ta chambre,me dit papa.

—D'accord je te suis.

Phil et maman pris mes bagages, je n'avais que quelques sacs, les vêtements que je portait en Floride n'étaient pas assez imperméables pour l'État de Washington. Ma mère et moi avions était faire les magasins pour avoir au moins des choses à me mettre sur le dos.

—J'ai refais ta chambre avec l'aide d'une styliste de décoration inté veux que tu sois heureuse ici.

—C'est vrai gentil papa mais il fallait pas, lui dit-je avec un petit sourire timide.

En rentrent dans la maison tout avait était refait ! J'y crois pas ! Bella m'avais montré des anciennes photos de la maison mais elle ne daté pas, elle avais quoi 7,8 mois. Charlie avait tout refais pour moi, pour que je me sente alaise. Je trouvé ça adorable. En montant à l'étage je vis la chambre de mon père,la chambre de ma soeur et ma chambre mais il y avait un truc de changé, il y avait une porte en plus je l'ouvre et découvrit qui s'agissais d'une salle de bain rien que pour moi! Charlie avait aménage la chambre d'ami, tout était la. Je le remercie en lui pesant un câlin, Et oui je suis différente de ma soeur je montre mes sentiments comparer à ma soeur qui souffre en silence.

—Merci, merci beaucoup papa je sais pas comment te remercier! lui dit-je les larmes au yeux.

—Euh,de rien ma chérie, marmonna-t-il gêné.

* * *

La suite très bientôt ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus n'hésiter pas à me le dire dans vos commentaire en attendant je vous fait des gros bisous !


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

PDV Lou

J'étais installé dans ma chambre, elle était plutôt jolie. Elle étais d'un beige assez foncé et bleu, un jolie parquet blanc en bois. Contre le mur il y avait mon lit qui était drapé d'un drap bleu clair, bleu foncé avec des fleur. Les rideaux était gris clair. J'avais un bureau aussi. Sur ce dernier trônait désormais un ordinateur d'occasion qui était plutôt en bon état un téléphone fixe ce trouvé juste à coté de celui si. Le rocking-chair qui avait bercé ma prime jeunesse était toujours dans le même coin. Il y avait sur le palier la chambre et Charlie et celle de Bella.

Je me dirigeais vers celle de Bella, tout était emballer, il resté ses lampes de chevet, des dessin contre le mur, la plupart était de moi et elle. Il y avait des photo aussi de quatre personnes. Puis des photo d'elle et Edward, mes yeux décala ensuite sur une photo de deux personnes, un jeune homme et une personne plus grande que lui au cheveux noir et long derrière il y avait une petite maisonnette rouge. J'ignorais qui était les deux personne mais le plus jeune garçon attira ma curiosité. Il avait des cheveux long lui aussi… D'un brun très foncé…Des yeux ensorcellent…Un visage d'enfant… Un sourire éclatant …Qui était ce jeune garçon? Je remarquer une autre photo avec ce jeune garçon et Bella. Je lui demanderais qui c'est quand je la ferais. J'entendis un grincement de parqué je me retourné brusquement! Je vis que c'était que Charlie,je mis ma main sur mon coeur tellement que j'avais était surpris, j'en avais eu des douleur je m'assis sur le lit de Bella. Et repris mon souffle. Charlie ce précipita vers moi inquiet de mon état .

—Chérie! Qu'est ce qui va pas, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, respire correctement, je suis vraiment désolé. me dit tristement et inquiet Charlie.

—C'est rien papa, j'étais juste concentré sur une photo ça va allé t'inquiète pas. Essayage de le rassuré.

—D'accord, qu'elle photo regarder tu pour être autant focalisé ? me demanda t-il.

—Oh cette photo , lui montre-je du doigt , qui est ces deux personnes ? questionnais-je mon père.

—Ah sur cette photo c'est Billy et Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami avec son fils, me dit-il. Tu ne l'es connait pas mon coeur tu était trop petite pour tant souvenir,son fils est tout vous avez le même âges, mais malheureusement il a disparut…

—Comment ça disparu ? dit-je avec inquiétude c'est bizarre pourquoi je m'inquiète pour un garçon que je ne connais même pas.

—Je ne sais pas, il est partie comme ça, depuis son père couvre Forks d'affiche et d'avis de recherche…me dit mon père tristement.

—Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est partie, lui demande-je.

—8 mois maintenant, m'annonça t-il.

—Il devrais laisser tombé…

—Non il faut jamais laisser tombé! Si s'était toi ou Bella je ne laisserais pas tombé jamais je lâcherais.

—Oui, soudain je me mis à pensé à ma maladie j'était atteinte d'un cancer de la thyroïde stade 4 en phase terminale. En plus de ce cancer, j'ai des nombreuses métastases qui font en sorte que ces derniers remplissent mes poumons d'eau et rende l'oxygénation difficile. Je suis donc obligée de me promener avec une machine à oxygène et ce, de façon régulière. Il est dont impossible pour moi de m'en sortir il faudrait un miracle pour que je puise guérire. Mais bon je crois plus au miracle,j'ai cette merde depuis l'âge de 6 ans je savais qu'un jour j'allais mourir et cela allé bientôt arrivé… les médecins me donne pas plus de 18 ans pour vivre…

J'ai perdu tout espoir.

—Lou ? me demanda mon père.

—Oui ? lui répond-dit-je.

—Promet moi de vivre… de profiter de la vie…

—Je peux pas te le promette papa il me reste même pas 2 ans à vivre. Lui avoue-je

—Mais il y a forcement un moyen ! dit-il les larme aux yeux.

—Non aucun papa…

Il se mit à pleuré, sa me désole de voir mon père comme ça. Personne mérite qu'on lui arrache son enfant, mais la vie et ainsi… Je mis étais habituer

—Non papa, non pleure pas sil tôt plait je voudrais te voir sourire… même si c'est difficile je veux que tu sois heureux, pourrais tu faire ça pour moi? Lui demande-je.

—Je sais Lou, on m'enlève ma fille comment veut tu que je sois heureux! me dit-il.

—Je sais pas… je sais pas papa… Mais profitons des dernier moment d'accord?

—Oui tu as raison et je sais que tu va te rétablir ! Je crois au miracle ! tu va t'en sortir! Dit-il sur de lui.

Il me sera dans ses bras et descendit en bas. Il a une chose que je voulais avant de mourir c'est de connaitre l'amour… j'ai toujours eu mon rêve de petite fille rencontré mon prince charment un jour… mais ce jour ne viendra jamais.

PDV Jacob

Ce là faisait maintenant 2 jours,2 jours que je courais pour rentré chez moi. Quand la meute avait appris mon retour ils étaient tous heureux, je compte allé au mariage de Bella il avait lieu dans 4 jours, je voulais profiter de ses derniers instant humain. Je sais pas ce qui va se passé ensuite, quand elle sera transformé est ce qu'on sera toujours ami ? Je pense pas… mais je sais que même transformé je resterais amoureux d'elle et ça s'a changera jamais! Quand les gars me parlé de l'imprégnation ça me faisait! Non mais, moi, Jacob Black, m'imprégné… aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Bella… impossible! Il y a que Bella pour moi! Même si je m'imprègne, la fille qui m'est destiné peut mourir j'en ai rien à faire ! Soudain je me senti bizarre, comme si j'avais dit une chose que je n'aurais jamais du dire, je me santé pas bien. Je du m'arrêter je me retranforma en humain, et me mis à pensé. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivais?! Je me mis à pleuré, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je pleuré ? Cela n'avais aucun cens! Pourquoi je pleuré ? C'est sans doute du aux hormones soit doit pas être si grave que ça.

Je me retransforma et repris mon chemin. 2h après j'était arrivé à la push, la meute venais de se transformé.

—Jacob tu es enfin de retour ! s'exclama Sam, heureux de te revoir mon vieux !

—Moi aussi Sam, alors sa baigne tout le monde, leur demande-je.

—Super maintenant que tu es la, il y avait un vide dans la meute sans toi, me confit Embry.

—Je suis désolé d'être partie les gars…

—Ne t'inquiète pas mec c'est tout pardonné! me dit Seth.

—Merci les gars.

—Alors tu as bien profité de ces petites vacances ? me demanda Paul.

—Haha Paul très drôle je suis mort de rire ! lui dit-je en rigolant faussement.

—À les gars ça va comme ça, j'espère juste que tu recommencera pas ? me demanda Sam.

—Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

Alors que j'allais me reprendre forme humaine je vis des images qui mon pas plus, mais pas tu tout ! Je vis ma soeur Rachel… ma soeur ainée… dans les bras de… Paul ! Non c'est pas possible comment c'est possible!

—L'imprégnation mec tu verrais comment c'est trop bien ! s'exclama Paul tout content.

—Non mais je rêve ! Je m'absent 8 mois, et toi tu en profite pour sauté sur ma soeur! Me mis-je à hurlais sur Paul.

—J'y suis pour rien ta soeur est ma destinée ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle ! Elle est juste magnifique, intelligente, drôle elle est parfaite !

—Pourquoi vous me l'avait pas dit ! demande-je à la meute énervé !

—On voulais pas te revoir revenir énerver, mais ça change pas grand chose… dit Jared.

Je devais me calmé sinon j'allais le tué ! Comment ?! Comment avait t-il pus s'imprégner de ma soeur! Le pire c'est que maintenant je vois des images de eux deux dans leurs ébats! Beurk c'est dégueulasse ! Je vais l'étriper ce connard ! Ma soeur, même elle, elle le détester depuis toujours comme quoi l'imprégnation ça rend con ! Je me mis à courir chez moi pour oublier ce qui vient de ce passé.

En rentrant chez moi je vis mon père, en effet il n'était pas en bonne forme… Il avait des cernes énorme sous les yeux ça le vieillissais au moins de 10 ans et dire que tout sa c'est de ma faute…

—Coucou papa… Je suis vraiment désolé pource que j'ai fait… je n'aurais pas du te laissé tout seul… dit-je en baissant la tête.

—Mon fils… Tu es enfin revenu! Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur pour toi! Ce n'est pas grave tu es tout pardonner mais ne refais plus jamais sa! Sinon la prochaine fois je te colle deux baffes, dit-il avec un grand sourire

—Oui, je me mis à sa auteur et lui fit un câlin.

Il avait l'air choqué, mais répondit à mon étreinte.

—Ta soeur sera très contente de te revoir !

—Je n'en doute pas elle est où? Le questionnait-je.

—Elle doit être chez Emily ou chez Paul, me répond t-il.

—D'accord, je me mit à bayer. Je vais me couché ça fait au moins 2 jours que j'ai pas dormi je suis épuisé

—Oui bien sûr va te couché fils. acquissa t-il avec un sourire

Je me dirigea vers ma chambre en ouvrant la porte j'était stupéfait! J'avais un lit à 2 places ma chambre était rangé mais qui à fait ça ?

—Papa ! criai-je.

—Oui, me répondit t-il.

—C'est qui, qui à touché à chambre j'ai un lit à 2 places c'est normale ?!

—Oui , Charlie à changé de lit, et il me la proposé alors j'ai dit oui vu que tu dormais sur un lit de camps ça sera peut être mieux pour toi , et c'est ta soeur qui à rangé ta chambre !

—Ouah c'est génial merci papa ! dit-je joyeusement !

—De rien fils !

Je me coucha sur le lit il était tout moelleux s'a fait tellement du bien de dormir sur un truc confortable et chaud, au lieu de dormir dans la neige. Je m'en dormi très vite en me disant que cette semaine allé être longue…

PDV Lou

Alors que j'étais dans ma chambre entrain d'écouté de la musique

—Lou ,m'appela mon père dans bas.

—Oui, qu'est ce qui as ? le demande-je

—Tu veux que je commende des pizzas ou tu sais faire à mangé , me demanda mon père, parce que moi au niveau cuisine c'est pas le top je voudrais pas t'intoxiquer.

—Oui Bella m'a dit que tu n'était pas très doué dans la cuisine, lui dit-je en rigolant, si tu veux je peux faire mangé ?

—Tu es sur ? Je ne voudrait pas te dérangé, se repris Charlie.

—Non, non il y a pas de problème papa ! Je vais te faire un vrai festin de roi ! m'exclame-je.

—Super, j'ai tout ce qui faut dans le frigo, j'ai fait des courses hier, j'ai vidé le magasin, Bella m'a dit que tu cuisiné très bien.

—Bella aussi cuisine bien, non ?

—Oui mais… il fait toujours les lasagnes… à la fin ça devient lassant, me dit mon père

—Très bien j'arrive, je rigolais c'est vrai que quand Bella habité chez maman elle faisait toujours des lasagnes!

En descendent en bas j'entendit le téléphone sonné, papa qui était devant son match se leva pour allé y répondre.

—Résidence Swan ? répondit mon père il eu un moment de silence.

—C'est pas vrai ?! Enfin il était ou ? dit mon père tout exciter.

—D'accord c'est super ! Mais il n'est pas blessé au moins, lui demanda t-il,il eu encore un moment de silence.

—C'est super bien je te laisse je vais mangé j'espère que tout ce passera bien, au faite j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter ?

—D'accord à plus, bonne soirée, puis il raccrocha.

Il se retourna vers moi,il était tout content je me demande qui c'était au téléphone ?

—Ça va papa ? C'était qui au téléphone ?

—C'était mon meilleur ami Billy, son fils et revenu ! dit t-il tout content.

—C'est super ! Je savais pas pourquoi j'étais contente? C'est vrai après tout je le connais pas ?

—Bon moi je retourne devant le match.

—D'accord papa, je vais préparer à manger

En rentant dans la cuisine, j'ouvris le frigo et vis tous ce qui faut pour faire mon poulet fris ! Parfait !

30 min plus tard j'avais fini mon poulet sa senté trop bon !

—Papa à table ! cri-je.

—Super j'ai une faim de loup ! dit t-il joyeux, mmm mais dis moi ça sent super bon, c'est quoi ?

—Du poulet fris, sa te convient, lui demande-je.

—Oui super.

Une fois que j'avais fini de mangé, papa fit la vaisselle. Je monta dans ma chambre, me lava les dents, me mis en pyjama et au lit

—Bonne nuit papa! crie-je

—Bonne nuit ma fille! Au faite demain Bella vient te chercher avec un cadeau !

—D'accord allé bonne nuit

Fin du PDV Lou

Alors qu'elle s'était enfin endormie, Lou se retrouva tout à coup au beau milieu d'une clairière. La clairière était petite, entourée d'arbres, parfaitement rond, maculée de fleures violette, jaunes,blanches. Lou était allongée sur le dos sur une grande couverture beige,les yeux fermés. Elle portait une robe pastel légère, fermé par des boutons, dont les trois premiers étaient ouverts, laissant apparaitre la naissance de sa poitrine.

À ses côté, un jeune homme dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage, le torse nu et musclé, la peau couleur caramel, et un short en jean élimé. Il était allongé sur le flan, appuyé sur son coude, face à elle, il lui caressait le visage avec un brin d'herbe, qu'il faisait doucement courir sur sa peau clair, descendant dans son cou, puis continuant sensuellement sa course dans son décolleté.

Lou sentit son coeur s'affoler alors que des lèvre douces et chaudes remplaçaient le brin d'herbe dans son cou, puis sur ses seins, tandis qu'une grande main remontait tout doucement le bas de sa robe pour caresser sa cuise.

—Je t'aime,Lou plus que ma propre vie, déclara le jeune inconnu en continuant ses caresses.

—Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle alors que la main douce et aventureuse se rapprochait de plus en plus de son intimité.

Elle exhala un long soupir alors que le garçon, qui passaient désormais sa langue sur la peau brûlante de ses seins, faisait passer ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte…

Lou ouvrit tout à coup les yeux.

PDV Lou

Je me réveiller en sursaut ! J'était troublée , je ressenti un vive émotion, je m'assis dans mon lit, je transpiré, ma respiration était heurté, mon coeur battait à la chamade et mon bas du ventre était en feu.

Qui était-il ? Qui était ce garçon dont je n'es pas vu le visage, et pourtant j'étais persuadée de le connaitre ? Et pourquoi ce rêve me mettais dans un état pareil ?

J'avais la réel impression de sentir encore ses lèvres chaudes sur mes seins er sa main douce qui caresser ma peau. J'entendais encore ses morts d'amour dans ma tête… Et cette voix, si chaude, si profonde… si sensuelle et envoutante…

J'essaya de me rappeler avant de tout oublier. Ses cheveux courts,noirs et brillants, et dont les pointes partaient quand tout les sens à cause due la légère brise. Sa peau, caramel doré, qui semblait si soyeuse. Et ses yeux… maintenant que j'y repensée, c'était la seule partie de son visage que j'avais eu la chance de voir. Ses yeux étaient bruns, sombres, et profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Mais ce qui m'a littéralement retournée , c'était le comportement de ce garçons qu'il avait avec moi. Ses gestes débordaient d'amour, de tendresse et de désir brûlant…

Plus que cela, il émanait de lui un tel degré d'adoration et de dévouement, qu'elle sentait qu'il lui aurait été impossible de lui résister…

Si tant que je ne voulais pas… lui résister…

* * *

Et bien, et bien … Elle fait des rêves un peu coquins notre petite Lou… C'est pas très très bien, tout ça…

La suite bientôt mais je mettrais plus de temps à l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plait comme d'habitude n'hésité pas à me le dire dans vos commentaires, bisous mes petits loups !


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

PDV Lou

Après avoir repensé à mon rêve je me leva, et descendu en bas avec ma machine, je eu beaucoup de mal à la portée. Enfin arrivé en bas je me dirigea vers la cuisine. Je vis mon père assis, entrain de lire le journal, il leva la tête de son journal et me regarda avec un sourire.

—Bonjour ma petite Lou, me dit-il tout joyeux, tu as bien dormi ?

—Oui comme un bébé, et toi ? lui demande-je.

—Très bien aussi, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

—Tu es sur que ça va ? m'inquiète-je.

—Oui super ! J'ai juste hâte que tu découvre la surprise de Bella ! D'ailleurs tu devrais de préparé elle arrive dans 30 minutes, m'annonça t-il.

—30 minute mais j'aurais jamais le temps de me préparé, paniquée-je!

—Mais rien ne presse, prend tout ton temps, Bella peut attendre, me rassura t-il

—D'accord papa.

Je me prépara mon petite déjeuné sur un plateau et alla devant la télé. Apres avoir fini je monta me douché, m'habilla, pris mes médicaments. J'étais prête, Bella arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Je descendis en bas, et vis ma soeur parlé à Charlie. Ils ne m'avait pas remarquer.

—Comment va t-elle ? Demanda ma grande soeur.

—Ça peut allé, j'ai peur Bella… dit papa malheureux.

—Non papa il faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil, elle ne va pas mourir ! Elle peux encore guérir non? Questionna Bella.

—Non Bella ! Ta soeur et au stade 4, phase terminale de son cancer! Dit Charlie plein de haine et de tristesse. Jamais elle survivra… il faudrait un miracle!

—Papa, papa calme toi! Lou est là haut elle va t'entendre.

—Comment veut tu que je me calme Bella ?! Alors qu'on va m'enlever ma fille?!

—On te l'enlèvera pas! Parce qu'elle va vivre, on peut toujours prier !

C'était encore de ma faute… mon père et ma soeur était en larme par ma faute… Parce que je l'es faisait souffrir à cause de cette putain de maladie ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa m'arrive à moi ! Je devrais peut être partir… Partir très loin. Comme ça plus personne souffrirai. Non ! Non réfléchi un peu Lou s'a ferait qu'empiré les choses. Je décidais de montré ma présence.

—Hey vous deux, je fis semblent d'arrivé…

—Lou! Cria Bella en me sautant dans les bras! Enfin, tu es la, si tu savais comme je t'attendais !

—Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouvé Bella… Mais tu peux desserré peu... J'arrive plus à respiré. Dit-je d'un un souffle.

—Oh ! Oui désolé, dit dont du est en pleine forme.

—Merci toi par contre non, tu as l'air stressé ?

—Oui , c'est normale je me marie demain … C'est pas tout les jours qu'on ce marie !

—Oui c'est sur, lui souri-je.

—Sauf à ta mère elle sait mariée deux fois… dit papa ironiquement.

—Papa ! cria Bella et moi ensemble.

—Pardon, pardon, s'excusa papa.

—Alors frangine prête pour ta surprise , me demanda ma soeur avec enthousiasme.

—Oui… même si j'aime toujours pas sa…

—Celle la elle va te plaire croit moi!

—Si tu le dis…

—Bon on y va !

—Attend on va où ? lui demand-je

—Ah oui c'est vrai, ta surprise et chez les Cullen,m'avoua Bella

—Les Cullen ? C'est qui eux ?

—C'est la famille d'Edward

—D'accord…

—Bon on y va, bisous papa à tout à l'heure!

—Bisous vous deux!

En montant dans la voiture , je me demandais bien ce que Bella et papa avait pu me faire comme surprise.

PDV Jacob

Je me réveilla en sursaut ! J'était troublée , je ressenti un vive émotion, je m'assis dans mon lit, je transpiré, ma respiration était heurté, mon coeur battait à la chamade et mon bas du ventre était en feu.

Qui était-elle ? Qui était cette fille dont je n'es pas vu le visage, et pourtant j'étais persuadée de la connaitre ? Et pourquoi ce rêve me mettais dans un état pareil ?

J'avais la réel impression de sentir encore ses lèvres douces sur ma peau,sa main douce qui caresser ma peau. J'entendais encore ses morts d'amour dans ma tête… Et cette voix, si douce, si profonde… si sensuelle et envoutante…

J'essaya de me rappeler avant de tout oublier. Ses cheveux long, brun et brillants, et dont les pointes partaient quand tout les sens à cause due la légère brise. Sa peau, blanche, qui semblait si soyeuse. Et ses yeux… maintenant que j'y repensée, c'était la seule partie de son visage que j'avais eu la chance de voir. Ses yeux étaient bruns, si sombres et pourtant quand ils me regardais il était d'une douceur et remplie d'amour

Mais ce qui m'a littéralement retournée , c'était le comportement de cette fille qu'elle avait avec moi. Ses gestes débordaient d'amour, de tendresse et de désir brûlant…

Plus que cela, elle émanait d'elle un tel degré d'adoration et de dévouement, qu'il sentait qu'elle lui aurait été impossible de lui résister… Si tant que je ne voulais pas… Lui résister…

Après avoir repensé à mon rêve je me leva, arrivé dans le salon je vis quelqu'un affalé sur le canapé.

—Nom d'un chien, Paul, tu n'as pas de baraque à toi?

Vautré sur _mon_ canapé pour regarder un match de base-ball débile sur _ma_ télévision, Paul se contenta de m'adresser un grand sourire puis, très lentement, pris une chips dans le sachet posé sur ses genoux et l'enfourna tout entière dans sa bouche.

—Tu as intérêt à avoir apporté ça.

Bruit de mastication.

— Ta soeur m'a dit de me servir comme si j'étais chez moi.

J'essayai de contrôler ma voix.

—Rachel est ici ?

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Il avait compris où je voulais en venir. Il fourra le sachet derrière son dos, sous un cousin, l'aplatissant au passage et réduisant les chips en miettes. Puis il serra les poings devant son visage, comme un boxeur prêt au combat.

—Amène-toi, môme! plastronna-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de Rachel pour me défendre.

—Ben tiens! ricanai-je. Comme si tu n'allais pas courir chialer dans ses jupes à la première occasion.

Il s'esclaffa et se détendit.

—Je n'irais pas te moucharder à une fille. Si, par pure chance, tu arriverais à me cogner, ça resterait entre nous. Et vice versa, non ?

Très sympa de sa part de lancer une invitation. Je fis semblant de m'apaiser.

—Si.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran. J'en profitai pour plonger. Son nez émit un bruit très satisfaisant quand mon poing s'écrasa dessus. Il tenta de m'attraper, mais je m'écartai à temps, le sachet cabossé dans la main.

—Tu m'as cassé le pif, crétin !

—Ça reste entre nous, Paul, non?

J'allais ranger les chips. Paul remettait son nez en place afin d'éviter qu'il ne reste tordu à vie. Il ne saignait déjà plus. C'était comme si la source des deux filets rouges qui décoraient ses lèvres et son menton n'avais jamais existé. Il jura et grimaça en redressant les cartilages.

—Tu es vraiment pénible, Jacob. Crois-moi, je préférais encore traîner avec Leah.

—Ouille ! Je parie qu'elle va adorer t'entendre dire que tu souhaites passer du bon temps en sa compagnie. Voilà qui lui réchauffera le coeur.

—Merci d'oublier mes paroles.

—Bien sûr. Pas de danger qu'elles m'échappent.

—Pff! maugréa-t-il en se réinstallant sur le divan et en essuyant le sang avec le col de sa chemise. Tu es un rapide, le môme, je dois le reconnaître.

Sur ce, il se remit à regarder son match idiot. Je resterai là un moment puis me réfugiai à grands pas furieux dans ma chambre. Autrefois, on pouvait compter sur Paul pour une bonne bagarre, à peu près n'importe quand. Pas la peine de le frapper, alors, la plus petit insulte suffisait. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour péter les plombs. Naturellement, à présent, quand je mourais d'envie d'une bastonnades familles, il était devenu doux comme un agneau. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez horrible qu'un nouveau membre de la meute se soit à son tour imprégné. Quatre sur dix, maintenant ! Quand cela cesserait-t-il ? Ce mythe imbécile était censé être rare, nom d'une pipe ! Ces coups de foudre obligatoire étaient écoeurants! Exemple ma soeur, comment elle a pu tombé amoureuse de cet abruti la ! À peine deux jours qu'elle était arrivé chez nous,Paul l'avais rencontrée sur la plage. Et là, badaboum! L'amour, le vrai ! Gna gna gna. Rachel avait donc eu le droit à toutes l'histoire. Et moi Paul comme beau-frère. Je devinais que Billy n'était pas super enthousiaste , même s'il supporter la chose mieux que moi. Certes maintenant il se réfugiait chez les Clearwater plus souvent, ces dernier temps.

Je me jetai sur mon lit, mes pensées se bousculaient dans mon crâne comme un essaim de guêpes désorientées.

Demain c'était le mariage de Bella… je suis son garçon d'honneur je sais pas si je vais y allé… la voir promette amour et fidélité à la sangsue, sa me rend malade.

Dans la pièce voisine, Paul se mit à rire comme un âne. Il regardait peut-être une comédie, maintenant. Ou alors la était marrante. En tout cas, ses braiments me portèrent sur les nerfs. J'envisageai de lui briser le nez une seconde fois. Mais ce n'était pas lui que j'avais envie de tabasser. Pas vraiment.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur d'autres sons, comme le vent dans les arbres. Ce n était pas la même chose, avec des oreilles humaines. Dans ce corps, les millions de voix du vent m'étaient.

inaudibles. Pour autant, mon ouïe suffisait à me faire percevoir, au-delà de la forêt. J'étais tellement focalisé sur les bruit que le brusque hurlement de ire de Paul me fit sursauter.

—Fiche le camp de chez moi, grommelai-je.

Conscient qu'il m'ignorerait, je suivis mon propre ordre. Ouvrant la fenêtre, je me glissait dehors. Comme ça, je ne serais pas obligé de revoir Paul. Sinon, je serais trop tenté de la frapper une nouvelle fois, et Rachel serais encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait aperçu le sang sur sa chemise et m'en avait aussitôt rendu responsable. D'accord, elle avait raison. Mais quand même.

En étant prêt de la forêt je décidais de me transformer pour me défouler un peu.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plairas comme d'habitude n'oubliaient pas de mettre un petit Reviews s'a me ferais super plaisir, vous êtes de plus en plus à lire ma fiction et je vous remercie et merci aussi de m'encourager bisous bisous


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

PDV Lou

Sur la route avec Bella nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi, de ma vie à Jacksonville, de son mariage avec Edward, de sa vie ici, à Forks.

—Je te comprend pas Bella… Je fis un pause, pour quoi veut tu te mariée avec Edward alors que il y a même pas 1 ans tu me disais que le mariage n'était pas ton truc.

—Je sais mais depuis s'a à changé… Tu sais, aimé c'est savoir faire des sacrifice, me répond Bella.

—Non je sais pas… J'ai jamais connu l'amour. lui dit-je tristement.

—Un jour tu le connaîtra, et tu serra ce que sait d'aimé.

—Non… Je ne veux pas le connaitre… Je veux pas faire souffrir une personne en plus.

—Lou… tenta Bella.

—Non c'est bon, je veux plus en parlé.

—Comme tu voudra… me dit tristement Bella.

La reste de la route se passa tranquillement, et silencieux. Je trouvé qu'on s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt. Je pense qu'on s'est perdu. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre…

—Bella, tu es sur que c'est la bonne route ? Lui demande-je.

—Oui ne t'inquiète pas les Cullen son assez coupé du monde. Me répondit ma soeur avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord…

Les arbres, les sapins, défiler devant mes yeux.

Soudain je vis de la lumière à travers les sapins, Bella tourna et nous arrivions sur un chemin de sentier. Nous arriva devant une sublime maison ! Ce n'est même pas une maison mais un villa. Elle était juste magnifique. Il y avait des grandes baie vitrées. Comparé à Forks, il faisait plus beau ici il y avait un magnifique soleil, je pense qu'on était plus en hauteur. Bella se gara devant une des portes de garages. Oui des portes de garage, car il y a pas deux portes, mais quatre porte de garages.

Je vis que Edward avec d'autres personnes qui installé les décoration pour le mariage. Il y avait des fleurs partout, tous étaient blanc. C'était juste magnifique !

—Wouah ! Bella ton mariage va être magnifique ! Dit-je avec enthousiasme.

—Merci beaucoup ma petite Lou !

—Tu es brete? Je ve dire à te marié ?

—Oui… enfin je suis très stressé.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ce passé ! l'encourage-je

—Oui, c'est vrai après tout pour quoi ça se passerais mal !

Bella ce mit à avancer, je le suivis.

Soudaine une fille arriva de nul part.

—Coucou! Moi c'est Alice, ravis de te rencontré Louise ! Me dit t-elle tout joyeuse en me prenant dans ses bras.

Alice était pas très grande, elle avait des cheveux noir, coupé très, très court. Une morphologie assez fine. On aurais dit un petit lutin.

—Euh… J'étais un peu choqué. Moi aussi, mais appel moi Lou je préfère. Lui dit-je timidement

—D'accord Lou ! Viens je vais te présenté au reste de la famille. Elle me tira sur le bras, mais le problème c'est que ma machine à oxygène ne suivais pas, je tombé, les tuyau respiratoire s'arracha de mon nez, et vu que c'est accrocher aussi à mes oreilles, ça me tira en arrière. Ma tête cogna sur les pires des escalier de la villa.

—Alice ! Je t'avais dit, d'allé doucement avec Lou ! Cria Bella sur Alice.

—Je suis….

Je n'entendit pas le reste, je manquais d'oxygène, ma vu se troubla, et je tombé dans le noir profond …

Les minutes avaient passé, ou peut être les heures, la notion du temps m'avais échappée depuis ma chute. J'ouvris les yeux. Et rencontrèrent ceux totalement inquiets de Bella et ceux soulagés de Alice et d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait une grande lumière blanche, qui m'éblouis.

—Je suis enfin morte…

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, deux bras me serraient de toutes leurs forces.

—Aïe Bella, tu me fais mal !

—Désolé, mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! s'excusa t-elle.

Je tentais de me lever. L'homme me regarda, vérifiant que je m'étais bien remise. Mes jambes me portaient à nouveau, quel soulagement. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était de couleur saumon. Une large fenêtre permettait de laisser entrer la lumière. Le paysage était très beau, la maison était au centre d'une petite clairière lumineuse. Plus loin, la forêt s'étendait. Des arbres de toutes les tailles constituaient cette forêt. C'était très beau, presque idyllique.

—Je suis vraiment désolé Lou, je ne voulais pas te faire tombé, je peux être folle, folle parfois … S'excusa Alice.

—C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. La pardonnes-je.

Je me retourna vers l'homme, il me sourie, et ce mit à parlé.

—Bonjour, je suis Carlisle, le père d'adoptif de Edward. Ce présenta Carlisle. Quoi le père adoptif d'Edward mais il est vachement jeune, il doit être un fanatique de la chirurgie esthétique.

—Ravis de vous rencontré. Je remarquais que j'étais sur une sorte de lit d'hôpital, j'explora la pièces, il y avait pleins d'objets pour les hôpitaux… C'est bizarre.

—Oh, coupa Bella. Carlisle est médecin. Termina ma soeur.

—Ah, d'accord ça explique tout ce matériaux… Il est médecin en plus de ça, pense-je !

Je me leva, j'avais un peu du mal à tenir debout donc je me cramponner au lit de mieux que je pouvais. Bella me regarda encore inquiette, ce qui m'énerver un peu. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée en porcelaine ,ce que je déteste !

—Bon, on a pu beaucoup de temps. Annonça Alice. Bella suit moi ! Alice sauter de partout, elle est cinglé mais rigolote.

—Non… Alice pas maintenant ! S'écria Bella.

Si si, le cas. Alice Rigola

J'observa la scène, je me demande bien de quoi elles parlent.

—Allé, tu dois faire tes chaussures Bella, sinon elles te feront mal pendant le mariage ! Alice poussé Bella vers la porte.

—OK ça va je viens. Céda Bella.

—Oh Lou vient avec nous aussi, j'ai ta robe, Bella m'avais dit de m'en occupé, et elle est prête !

—Super ! J'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble. J'avais demandé à Bella si elle pouvait s'occuper de ma robe, la transporter dans mes valises l'aurais abimée, puis une robe de demoiselle d'honneur ça prend un peu de place et ça se trimbale pas partout.

On sortie de la chambre, alors que nous allons montaient les escaliers, je vis qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de marches pour que je puise porté ma machine.

—Euh Bella je pourrais jamais porté ma machine jusqu'en haut. l'interromps-je.

—Ah, t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu. Emmett on a besoin de toi ! Appela ma soeur.

Soudain un garçon apparu dans le couloir. Oh mon dieu ! Je rêve le jeune homme devait faire au moins 2 mètre de haut ! Au moins 100 kilo de muscle ! Wouah ! Quel apollon ! Il avait les cheveux noir, les yeux noisette, presque or comme Alice et Edward, et Carlisle c'est encore un truc chelou.

—Salut, moi c'est Emmett, tu dois être Lou la petite soeur de Bella, elle m'a tellement parlé de toi ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant les joues.

—Euh merci beaucoup de ta gentillesse, dit-je sincèrement.

—De rien, besoin d'un coup de main ? me proposa t-il.

—Oui, voilà avec sa machine ma soeur peut pas monté toute ces marches tu peux l'aidé s'il tôt plait ? Demanda Bella.

—Oui il y a pas de problème, accroche toi petite Lou.

Il commença à me prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse, il se pencha et pris ma machine du bout des doigts ! Remarque avec les muscles qu'il a ça doit pas être trop lourd pour lui. Il commença à monté les marche, une part, une. Sa peau était d'une froideur, étrange. Arrivé la haut, je pensé qu'il allait me lâché mais même pas, il me conduit dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un énorme dressing. Il y avait plein de vêtement des placards partout, sur la gauche je vis une énorme coiffeuse, avec des tonnes de maquillage. N'importe qu'elles filles feraient tout pour avoir tous ça ! Moi ça m'apporte peut je suis pas maquillage ni vêtements. Emmett entra dans la pièce et me posa sur le divan qui orné la chambre.

—Voilà jolie petite princesse vous êtes arrivé à destination, si tu as encore besoin de mes services appel moi, me dit Emmett. Son petit surnom me fit rougir.

—Ou…Oui, il y a pas de soucis. Lui souriais-je. Il partie est redescendit en bas.

—Euh… Alice pour quoi Emmett ce comporte comme ça avec Lou ? interrogea ma soeur.

—Oui… Avant d'être adopter par Carlisle et Esmée, Emmett avait une petite soeur, elle était atteinte d'une maladie respiratoir, comme Lou. Il s'occupait toujours d'elle mais malheureusement celle si n'a pas survécu à sa maladie… Emmett en était détruit de chagrin. Je pense qu'il voit en Lou sa petite soeur. Lou est maintenant devenu importante pour Emmett je pense.

—Oh… je comprend maintenant… Dit tristement Bella.

Le pauvre… c'est ce qui va surement arrivé à mon entourage… Quand je serais morte….

—Bon ! Me fit sursauté Alice. Lou je vais te faire voir ta robe, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, elle se dirigea vers un des dressing et en sortie une protection de robe, en dessous de caché ma robe.

—Lou, ferme les yeux. Me dit Bella en mettant ses mains devant mes yeux.

—Tu es prete, me demanda Alice.

—Oui ! Sourie-je. J'entendis le bruit d'une fermeture éclaire.

—C'est bon Bella tu peux enlever tes mains, prévient Alice.

Bella enlevas ses mains de devant les yeux, j'ouvris mes yeux et vis une magnifique robe bleu ciel très clair avec des paillette blanche, un décolleter en coeur sans bretelle, la robe était juste magnifique ! On aurait dit une robe de galas très chique. Elle avait longue trainé derrière elle. Je l'adore

—Alice… commençais-je les larme au yeux.

—Oh j'ai compris tu ne l'aime pas ? s'inquiéta Alice

—Non! non c'est tout le contraire je l'adore ! Elle est juste sublime Alice ! Tu as fait du magnifique !

—Merci hihi, j'y est passé beaucoup de temps, mais je suis arrivé à mes fins ! Me dit Alice fière d'elle.

—Tu es très doué ! La félisite-je.

—Oh enfin une personne qui aime ce que je fais… hein Bella ?

—Oh c'est bon j'aime bien ce que tu fais mais je porterais pas ça ! C'est trop voyant ! Se rattrapa Bella

— Tu veux que je l'essaye maintenant ou demain ? Lui demande-je

—Euh… Demain ! Comme ça, ça feras une surprise ! Rie t-elle. Bon Bella à toi maintenant va essayer tes chaussure !

—Mais Alice … Tenta Bella.

—Il y a pas de mais Alice qui tienne c'est maintenant.

—Oui Alice… dit Bella en baissant les yeux, on aurais dit une mère qui dispute sa fille car elle s'était roulé dans la boue !

Bella commença à mettre ses talons, oula Bella en talons déjà qu'elle est maladroite mais la ça va être pire. Elle se mit à marcher avec mais elle devait lui faire mal car elle trainé des pieds. Ça devait être un cuir très coriace pour qu'elle est du mal à les faire. Bella se mit à soupirais et se retourna vers Alice.

—Il faut seulement qu'elles se fassent, Assaya Alice.

—Ça fait trois jour que je l'es mets, il y a rien à faire, si j'y allais pieds nus ?

—Non ! c'est absolument hors de questions. Grogna Alice oula le petit lutin sort les griffes.

— C'est un peu trop pour moi. La robe, les chaussures… tout ça quoi.

—Non c'est exactement ce qu'il faut, demain sera vraiment parfait ! La rassura Alice.

—Alice laisse Bella un peu respiré. Edward venait d'arrivé avec d'autre personne.

À la droite d'Edward il y avait une jeune femme blonde, un vrai mannequin, à ça gauche une jeune femme aussi mais très brune et un peu plus âgé que la jeune blonde. Et derrière Edward un jeune homme blond.

—Lou laisse moi te présenté ma famille, commença Edward, voici ma soeur Rosalie la compagne d'Emmett, il tourna le regard vers la jolie blonde, ma mère. Esmée, et mon frère Jasper le compagnon d'Alice.

—Ravis de te rencontré Lou, me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras il était très froid…Rosalie et Jasper me fis un auchement de tête et un petit sourire.

—De même madame, j'étais gênais par son étreinte.

—On a un autre cadeau pour toi Lou, me dit Edward avec un petit sourire.

—C'est gentil, mais vous en avez assez pour moi…

—Non, non , non. Me dit Alice, Laisse nous te faire plaisir d'accord, c'est un cadeau de bienvenu ! me sourie Alice.

—D'accord… saide-je.

Emmet s'approcha de moi,

—Ferme les yeux petit princesse, je ferma les yeux je sentis ses bras m'enlacer…

* * *

Haha suspense c'est quoi ce fameux cadeau que les Cullen tiennent tant à offrir à Lou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus ! N'hésité pas à me le dire dans un Reviews. Vous êtes de plus en plus de personne à lire ma fiction et merci beaucoup je vous fait de gros bisous mes petits Loups !


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

PDV Lou

Emmett s'approcha de moi,

—Ferme les yeux petit princesse, je ferma les yeux je sentis ses bras m'enlacer…

Il descendit les marches, le reste de la famille nous suivaient. Arrivée en bas il descendit encore des marches, plus on descendait plus j'avais l'impression que s'a sentait l'essence. Il faisait très sombre, un des Cullen alluma les lumières, on était belle et bien dans un garage. Il y avait au moins 5 voitures. 2 cabriolais rouge et jaune. Une BMW toute noir, une Audi noir aussi et une Jeep grise, la dernière c'était aussi une Audi. Emmett me posa par terre. Alice me tendit une clé de voiture.

—Bella m'a dit que tu venais d'avoir ton permis, mais que tu n'avais pas de voiture, commença Alice. La voiture qui te fallait était trop chère pour que tes parents puise te l'acheter, on sait dit qu'il te faudrait peut être une voiture parce que sans moyen de transport tu te serais ennuyer chez toi. Donc moi et ma famille nous t'offrons la voiture qu'il te faut pour ta maladie ! Me dit Alice toute contente d'elle. Attend quoi une voiture et pas n'importe qu'elle voiture c'est une Audi avec tout les gadgets nécessaire pour moi. Mais cette voiture coûte une fortune ! Pour donné une idée elle vaut 30 ans de salaires ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux ! Ils ont tout fait pour que je sois dans le meilleure confort.

—Merci, Merci infiniment pour cette voiture ! Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Cette voiture vaux la peau des fesses ! Pour quoi vous faites ça ? Leur demande-je.

—Parce que Bella fait partie de notre famille, tu es la petite soeur de Bella tu fais aussi partie de notre famille ! Me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras j'étais très touché parce qu'il on fait !

—Elle est sublime, je pensé pas la voir un jour même dan mes rêves les plus fou ! Explose-je de choix !

—Tu es contente ? Me demanda Bella.

—Si je suis contente?! Le mot n'existe même pas pour vous dire à qu'elle je suis heureuse !

—On est ravis de l'entendre ! Me dit Carlisle avec un jolie sourire. Je vis Emmett pendre la clé de la voiture il me la tendit, je la pris et partie vers la voiture ! J'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde !

—On va rentré Lou il se fait tard, me dit Bella.

—D'accord, je vous remercie beaucoup pour ce cadeau !

—Mais derien Lou c'est normal ! Me dit Rosalie c'était la première fois que je l'attendait parlée elle avait une magnifique voix .

—Bon, bah au revoir et à demain pour le mariage, les salue-je de la main.

—Ah demain Lou et bonne nuit, Bella je veux que tu sois radieuse pour demain c'est un ordre ! dit Alice.

—Oui je sais !

Emmett m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture, il y avait plein de place ,derrière le levier de vitesse il y avait un gros troue pour y clissé ma machine d'oxygène. Je la plaça et hop c'étais partie, j'alluma le moteur il ronronner c'est très agréable ! Edward ouvrit à l'aide d'une télécommande la porte du garage je commençais à rouler, Bella passa devant ma voiture et monta dans la sienne. Elle passa devant moi, je la suivie. La voiture était très agréable à conduire j'adore, je me sentais libre quand j'étais au volant. J'avais pas remarquer qu'il faisait déjà nuit devant nous la lune, la forêt, les montagne ! J'adorais cette ville, j'entend des hurlement de loup. J'avais l'impression que ce loup était malheureux, je ressentis ça peine, j'étais malheureuse aussi. C'est bizarre je devrais être heureuse aussi mais la je n'y arrivée pas. Je repensé à tout, tout ma tristesse que j'ai… Que je montre à personne car je n'aime pas voir les personnes que j'aime malheureux. Je les faisait souffrir, je m'en rendait bien conte… Mais je ne peux rien faire. Mais jamais ce sentiment que ce loup était malheureux d'amour, peut être que la louve qu'il aimé était amoureuse d'un autre autre c'est étrange de pensé à ça. Arrivé devant chez Charlie de descendis de la voiture je pris le sac à roulette et mis ma machine dedans. Papa sorti de la maison il courra vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

—Alors ta nouvelle voiture te plait ? Me demanda-t-il.

—Oui papa elle me plait énormément elle est magnifique.

—C'est vrai que les Cullen on était d'une grande gentillesse. Me dit papa.

—Oui je pourrais jamais assez les remercier pour ce qu'ils on fait. lui dit-je

—Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise ma chérie, Bella et moi avons eu du mal à trouvé la voiture parfaite, mais nous l'avons trouvé.

—Merci beaucoup pour tous ce que vous avez fait ça me touche vraiment ! dit-je à mon père en lui faisant un câlin.

—De rien je fais tous ça pour que tu te sente chez toi, je veux pas que tu partes parce que tu te plait pas ici…

—Oh papa je partirais pas, tu n'as pas en t'en faire pour ça, j'adore Forks ! convie-je à mon père.

—Je suis heureux de l'entendre ma chérie, bin c'est qui fait froid mais il fait froid et si on rentré pour nous préparé un bon petit repas ? Me demanda mon père.

—Avec plaisir papa.

Il me tendit son bras je le pris et nous, nous dirigions vers la maison, papa s'installa devant son match elle mois j'allais voir Bella. En n'entrent dans la cuisine Bella était déjà au fourneaux elle préparé des lasagnes… Papa avait raison elle fait tout le temps ça, à la fin ça doit être lassent. Alors qu'elle voulait mettre du steak hachez je la stoppa.

—Non Bella attend, au lieux de mettre du steak hachez pour quoi on mettrais pas une sorte de farce à base de poulet et de fromage , de sauce tomate et des épisse ça serais plutôt pas mal non ? Lui demande-je.

—Oui c'est pas bête c'est une très bonne idée Lou ! Je suis sur que papa va adoré ça ! S'exclama ma soeur.

—Qu'est ce que je vais aimé, demanda Charlie toujours dans son fauteuil.

—Rien papa, lui dit-je, on parle entre fille.

—Pfff c'est pas juste moi j'ai jamais le droit à rien. Dit Charlie en fessant semblant de pleuré c'était marrent.

—Mais on t'aime papa, dit Bella.

—Je vous aime aussi mes filles !

Bella et moi on se mit à préparé la farce, c'étais du gâteau ! Et hop en 10 minute les lasagnes était déjà au four. En attendant Bella et moi nous allons dans la chambre de Bella. Arrivé dans sa chambre je la vis entrain de terminer d'emballer ses affaires. Je m'assis sur son lit en face de moi il y avait la photo de son ami Jacob… Il m'intriguait… J'avais envie de le rencontré, apprendre à le connaitre, il avait un visage si enfantin… Il était si mignon, J'étais triste quand je pensé à lui c'est bizarre.

—Lou, pourquoi tu pleures, me demanda Bella j'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais, ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

—Pour rien je sais pas pourquoi je pleure, au faite tu étais au courant que ton ami Jacob et revenu.

—C'est vrai ?! Depuis quand ?! Dit Bella à moitié excité.

—Euh… Depuis hier soir… tu es sur que ça va tes étrange. Lui demande-je avec inquiétude.

—Oui,oui ça va t'inquiète pas pour moi c'est juste que je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui j'avais plus de nouvelle de lui depuis 8 mois au moins !

—Ah on dirais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, je me trompe ?

—Oui en effet il conte beaucoup pour moi c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ressenti une certaine jalousie quand elle dit ça alors qu'il y avait aucune raison.

—Et il est comment, lui demande-je.

—Il est grand, gentil, mignon, très attentionné envers les personnes qu'il aime.

—Il a l'air d'un gentil garçon, je me sentais pas bien quand Bella décrivais Jacob, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

—Il me manque j'espère qu'il viendra demain au mariage… dit Bella tristement.

Je lui demande pas pourquoi elle réagis comme ça, ça me regardais pas, mais je sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie qu'il vienne au mariage moi aussi j'avais envie de le rencontré.

—Il y auras qui d'autre à ton mariage ? Lui demande-je.

—Oh il y auras des amis du lycée Angela, Mike, Jessica, Eric il y a aussi Billy le père à Jacob, Seth et sa mère Sue, Quil , Embry les meilleurs amis de Jacob et de la famille à Edward je te les présenterais tous demain lors du mariage.

—Ok, je stress pour demain, pour tant ça devrait pas être moi, mais je stress à l'idée de rencontré tout le monde c'est vrai après tous j'ai refusais que les gens apprenne mon existence c'est un grand pas tu trouve pas ? questionnais-je Bella.

—Oui c'est vrai, tu trouve au monde je suis fière de toi petite soeur. Dit Bella en me faisant un câlin.

—Bon on va redescendre avant que les lasagnes brûle.

—Oui c'est vrai les lasagnes j'avais complètement oublier ! Dit Bella surprise d'elle.

On descendit les marches, arrivais en bas Bella et moi mettions la table, et sortie les lasagnes du four. Ça sentais super bon ! J'appeler mon père pour qu'on puise passé à table.

—Mmmm, senti Charlie, ça sent très bon les filles !

—Merci papa c'est des lasagne au poulet et au fromage j'espère que ça va te plaire. dit-je à mon père

Bella nous servis, c'est vrai que lasagne était juste sublime ! Pendant le repas nous parlions du mariage de Bella, de ma présentation à tous le monde. Papa était inquiet pour moi il avait peur qu'il se passe un trucs lors du mariage, mais je lui ai dit que tout allé bien se passé qu'il n'avais pas de soucis à se faire. Je n'avais pas parlé de mon accident chez les Cullen je voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus ! À la fin du repas Bella fis la vaisselle pendant que moi je la rangé. La fin, quand tout était fini je dis bonne nuit à mon père et monta dans ma chambre. Bella m'appela.

—Lou tu peux venir s'il te plait !

—Oui j'arrive ! Je me leva de mon lit et fis rouler ma machine jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Qu'est ce que tu veux lui ? Demande-je.

—Si tu veux tu peux dormir avec moi comme ça on pourra passé plus de temps ensemble, on pourrais parlé aussi ! Me proposa Bella.

—Oui ça serais cool, j'arrive je vais me laver les dents prendre mon pyjama et j'arrive. 20 minute j'étais prête je me mis dans le lis de Bella. Alors pas trop stressé pour ton mariage ?

—Non pas trop, tu sais quand tu es sur que c'est l'homme de ta vie tu n'a pas à stressé, je suis plus tressé pour les veux devant tout le monde.

—Normale tu es très timide moi aussi je te comprend. J'espère que tout ce passera bien.

—Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas je serais là et papa aussi, tu va voir tu rencontrera des gens géniaux, se sera plus comme avant je te le promet ! Me rassurera Bella.

—Merci Bella, merci pour tout !

—De rien petite soeur, elle me pris dans ses bras. Bon il faut qu'on dorme si on veut être belle pour demain, bonne nuit petite Lou.

—Bonne nuit Bella, je tarda pas à m'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

PDV Jacob

Je courais maintenant depuis 3h, 3h que je pensais à Bella, 3h que je cherchais une issue à mes problèmes, mais je ne trouve pas. 3h que je tourne au rond dans cette forêt de malheur ! Je repris forme humaine, et je filai vers l'eau. Personne ne me dévisagea quand je traversai l'espace terreux qui conduisait à First Beach. C'était ça qui était bien, en été. On ne s'étonnais pas quand un garçon n'était vêtu que d'un short. Soudain j'entendis une voix qui m'étais familière, c'étais Quil. Il était installé au sud du croissant de galets, afin d'éviter la plupart des touristes. Il débitait un flot continu de mises en garde.

—Éloigne-toi de l'eau, Claire. S'il te plaît. Non ! Ah, bravo ! Franchement, tu tiens à ce qu'Emily me dispute ? Je ne te ramènerai plus ici si tu ne… Ah oui ? Ne…

Beurk ! Parce que tu trouves ça drôle? Ha ! Qui c'est qui rit, maintenant, hein ?

Il tenait la petite par les cheville quand je les rejoignis. Elle riait aux éclats. Elle portait un seau, et son jean était trempé. Lui avait une grande tache humide sur son T-shirt.

—Cinq dollars sur la gamine ! lançai-je.

—Salut, Jake.

Claire gloussa de joie et balança son seau dans les genoux de Quil.

—Pa' terre ! Pa' terre !

Il la déposa doucement sur le sol, et elle se précipita vers moi, nouant ses bras autour de ma jambe.

—Tonton Jake !

—Comment tu va Claire ?

—Quil est tout mouillé ! rigola-t-elle.

—J'ai vu. Où est ta mère ?

—Pa'tie, pa'tie, pa'tie, fredonna la petite. Clai' joue avec Quil toujours Clai' pas rentrer maison.

Me lâchant, elle retourna vers Quil, qui l'attrapa au vol et la percha sur ses épaules.

—Ils sont terribles, à deux ans.

—Trois, en fait. Tu as loupé son anniversaire. Le thème, c'était princesses. Elle m'a obligé à porter une couronne, puis Emily lui a suggéré d'essayer sur moi la boîte à maquillage qu'elle avait reçu en cadeau.

—Wouah ! Vraiment désolé d'avoir raté ça.

—Ne te bile pas. Emily a pris des photos. J'ai un charme fou, dessus.

—Quelle espèce de gogo !

—Bah ! Claire était contente, c'est l'essentiel.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas facile de fréquenter des personnes imprégnées. Quel que soit le stade où elle en étaient sur le point de se passer la corde au cou, comme Sam, ou simples nounous malmenées, comme Quil, la tranquille assurance qu'elles dégageaient était à vomir.

Sur son perchoir, Claire gloussa et montra le sol.

—Un caillou, Quil ! Un caillou pou' moi !

—Lequel, bébé ? Le rouge ?

—Non !

Il se mit vivement à genoux, et Claire hurla en agrippant sa tignasse comme des rênes.

—Celui-ci ? Le Bleu ?

—Non,non,non…, chantonna la gamine, ravie par ce nouveau jeu.

Le plus bizarre c'est que Quil s'amusait autant qu'elle. Contrairement à la majorité des parents présents sur la plage, il n'avaient pas cette expression. Nul père n'était aussi heureux de jouer au nouveau sport idiot et puéril que son rejeton venait d'inventer. J'avais vu Quil faire coucou pendant une heure d'affilée sans se lasser. Or, je ne pouvais même pas me moquer de lui car c'est dans la nature de l'imprégnation. Ce qui m'empêchait pas de juger nul qu'il doive passer encore quatorze ans au moins à faire l'imbécile avant que Claire n'ait son âge. Pour lui au moins, que les loups garous ne vieillissent pas était une bonne chose. Toutefois, il ne paraissait pas ennuyé par cette attente forcée.

—Tu as déjà songé à sortir avec une fille, Quil ? demande-je.

—Quoi ?

—Avec une vraie fille, s'entend. Juste pour le moment. Les soirs où tu n'es pas baby-sitter.

Il me contempla avec des yeux ronds.

—Cailloux ! Cailloux ! piailla la gamine quand elle constata qu'il avait cessé de jouer.

Elle abattit son petit poing sur son crâne.

—Excuse-moi, Claire. Que dis-tu de ce jolie violet?

-Non! Rigola-t-elle Caca!

—Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis perdu, là.

—Ve't, consentit-elle à lâcher après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il se mit à examiner les galets, en ramassa quatre verts différents et les lui montra.

—C'est bon ?

—Ouais !

—Lequel choisis-tu ?

—Tous !

Elle tendit ses mains en coupe et il les versa les cailloux dedans. Rieuse, elle entreprit aussitôt de le cogner avec sur la tête. Faisant une grimace théâtrale, il se releva et se dirigea vers le parking. Il s'inquiétait surement qu'elle attrape froid dans ses vetments mouillés. Il était pire q'une mère paranoïaque et trop protectrice.

—Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec cette histoire de fille, mec m'excusai-je.

—Non,non, pas de souci. J'ai juste été surpris. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

—Je suis sûr qu'elle pigera. Quand elle sera grande.

Elle ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir pas vécu ta vie pendant qu'elle portait encore des couches.

—Je sais. Elle comprendra.

Il n'ajouta rien, cependant.

—Sauf que tu ne le feras pas, hein ?

—Je n'arrive pas à l'envisager, murmura-t-il. Je ne l'imagine pas. Pour moi… je ne regarde personne de cette manière. Je ne remarque plus les filles, tu sais? Je ne vois pas leurs visages.

—Eh ben ! Ajouta le maquillage et la tirade, et c'est une autre forme de rivalité que Claire devra affronter.

Quil s'esclaffa et m'adressa des baisers sonores.

—Tu es libre vendredi, Jacob ? Me demanda-t-il.

—Tu voudrait bien, hein ? ricanai-je. Oui, je suppose que je le suis, ajoutai-je avec une grimace.

—Et toi, répondit-il après une brève hésitation, tu as songé à sortir avec des fille ?

Je poussai un soupir. Je l'avais cherché.

—Tu devrais peut-être te mettre à vivre un peu, Jacob.

Il ne l'avait pas dit sur un ton de la plaisanterie. Sa voix était pleine de compassion. Ce qui était pire.

—Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à l'envisagé, Quil, Moi non plus, je ne vois pas leurs visages.

Il soupira,

—Bon il se fait tard je vais devoir ramener Claire à sa mère, je te dis à plus mec ?

—Oui, à plus.

Puis il partie vers sa voiture avec Claire dans les bras. Je repris la marche vers chez moi, je repensai à ce que Quil me disais, l'imprégnation cette chose ne sert à rien ! Je sais que moi si je m'imprègne je la combattrai, je la combattrai car je veux resté au près de Bella je l'es dans la peau mais ça personne veut le comprendre ! Je veux même pas allé voir d'autre fille pour m'éclater je veux pas, je sais que Bella et moi nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre j'espère juste qu'elle sent rendra compte avant de se marier. Même après quand elle deviendra vampire je continuerai à l'aimer, j'étais bien décider à pas la lâcher !

Je mens rendis pas compte mais il faisait déjà nuit, arrivée chez moi , je vis mon père dans son fauteuil roulant, il avait commandé des pizzas. Il se retourna cers moi,

—Vient t'assoir fils j'aimerais te parlais… débuta mon père.

—De quoi veut tu quoi veut tu qu'on parle ?

—Je voudrais qu'on parle dette situation en ce moment, et du mariage de Bella.

—Ok, vas-y commence ?

—Voilà, tu vois bien que ta situation ne peux plus duré comme ça, tu ne vie plus tu ne prend plus goût à rien ! C'est pas normal j'en ai marre de voir un fils aussi déprimer ! Pourquoi ?! À cause d'une fille qui te remarque même pas ! Elle est amoureuse d'un autre mets toi ça dans le crâne ! Billy avait l'aire énervée

—Papa, je sais ce que je fais, je suis fou amoureux d'elle je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, j'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas !

—Il faudra bien un jour quand tu va t'imprégné tu compte en faire quoi de Bella ?

—Je la combattrai, je veux que Bella personne d'autre je veux faire ma vie avec elle ! Je sais que je m'imprégnerais d'elle !

—Fils arrête de te monté la tête pour rien tu sais qu'on peut pas combattre l'imprégnation tu sais ce qui ce passe si tu fait ça !

—J'en ai rien à faire car j'en voudrais pas de cette personne ! Elle peut mourir je m'en fou du moment que Bella reste en vie c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

—Tu te rencontre de ce que tu dis Jacob ! Tu crois qu'elle aura voulu que tu t'imprègne d'elle cette pauvre fille ?! Non ! Tu es égoïste Jacob ! Tu en as que pour toi jamais pour les autre à si pour Bella aussi ! Mais Bella elle est aussi égoïste que toi ,elle aime que son vampire elle ne t'aime pas !

—Elle m'aime est tu le sais ! C'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas se l'avouer ! Je commençais à m'énerver je trembler.

—Tu es capable de laisser mourir une pauvre jeune fille pour Bella mais tu pers la boule mon pauvre fils !

—Parce que j'aurais aucun sentiments pour elle !

—Mais bien-sur que si tu en auras ! C'est obligé !

—Arrêté tous de vouloir m'aider ! Je ne veux pas d'imprégné ! C'est clair !

Je sortis dehors, j'avais besoin de me défouler, je ne voulais pas blessais mon père. Je courais le plus vite possible et me transforma! Il faisait nuit, je me dirigeais vers les falaises. En arrivant, je m'assis et me mis à hurler de douleur, mon père avait raison je me pourrissais la vie pour Bella. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je m'allongeas, demain ça sera une dur journée, demain c'est le mariage de Bella… Je m'endormi comme ça en écoutant le bruit des vagues.

* * *

Coucou tous le monde je sais que s'a fait longtemps que je n'es pas publié mais je suis en vacances donc c'est assez dur d'écrire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous auras plus, je vous fait des gros bisous et à très vite pour le chapitre 7 !


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

PDV Lou

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Je restai allongée dans le lit de Bella j'étais frissonnante, haletante, encore dans mon rêve dont j'essayais de me libérer. À l'extérieur de la fenêtre, le ciel vira au gris ensuite au rose pâle, j'essayais de ralentir les battements de mon coeur. J'avais rêvée d'un garçons avec un homme en fauteuil roulant, c'était assez flou mais j'avais juste réussie à les remarqué, mais leurs visages resté flou. L'homme le plus âgée faisait la moral au plus jeune des deux, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disais c'étais pour moi des murmurent mais pas assez fort pour que je puise entendre la discussion, la seule phrase que je pus entendre c'est « je veux pas d'elle, elle peut mourir je m'en fiche ! » son corps c'étais retournais vers moi et tout d'un coup un loup sauta sur moi c'est ce qui m'a fait réveillais en sursaut. Je sais pas comment mais ça me fis mal en entendent ces parole. Parle-t-il de moi si oui pourquoi tant de haine envers moi? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?! Pressée d'oublier ce cauchemar, je me préparai et descendis à la cuisine, Bella était déjà debout entrain de préparé le petit déjeuner.

—Bonjour ma belle, tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda ma soeur.

—Bof, j'ai fais un cauchemar peut importe et toi tu as bien dormi ?

—Non, comme toi j'ai fais un cauchemar mais c'est passé, tu as faim ? Me proposa Bella.

—Oui beaucoup !

—Super j'ai fais des gaufres et du bacon !

—Bonjour les filles ! nous salua mon père.

—Coucou papa, dit Bella est moi en même temps.

—Tu as faim papa ?

—Oui beaucoup !

—Oh, n'oublie pas que tu dois passer chercher quinze heures, rappela Bella à notre père.

—Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que me trimballer le pasteur, aujourd'hui ! Je ne risque pas de zapper.

Papa avait octroyé une journée entière de congé pour le mariage.

—Je te signal que tu dois également t'habiller afin d'être présentable, rappelai-je à mon père.

Le nez dans son journal, il plissa le front en marmonna quelques parole peu intelligibles sur son « costume de clown ». J'entendis quelqu'un qui frappa sèchement à la porte.

—Ne te plains pas, papa, Alice va joué avec nous pendant des heures!

Il acquiesça pensivement, manière de concéder que son épreuve était moins pénible que la notre.

Bella allas ouvrir à Alice, en passant derrière lui, je lui embrassai vivement le sommet du crâne, et il rougit en grommelant tandis que j'allais rejoindre Bella et Alice dans la voiture. Elle nous examina.

—Non mais regarde-moi un peu vos yeux, maugréa-t-elle avec des claquement de langue réprobateurs. Qu'as vais vous fabriquer ? Vous vous êtes couchée ?

—Presque.

—J'ai consacré beaucoup de temps à vous rendre fracassante particulièrement toi Bella ! Se fâcha-t-elle. Tu aurais pu prendre un peu mieux soin de mon matériau de base.

—Personne ne me demande d'être fracassante. Le plus embêtant est que je risque de m'endormir pendant la cérémonie et de ne pas être en mesure de dire « oui » quand il faudra. Compte sur Edward pour en profiter et se défiler.

—Je te réveillerai à coups de bouquet au moment voulu, promit-elle en éclatant de rire.

—Merci, dit Bella.

—Enfin, tu auras tout le temps de dormir, demain dans l'avions. Tes affaires sont prêtes, lança-t-elle, histoire de détourner son attention.

Ce qui fonctionna.

—Alice ! S'énerva Bella, j'aurais bien aimé boucler mes bagages toute seule.

—Il en était hors de question ! Tu en aurais trop pris.

—Je t'aurais surtout empêchée de dévalisé les magasins !

—D'ici dix petites heures, tu seras officiellement ma petite soeur. Il serait temps que tu règles ton aversion ridicule pour les vêtements neufs.

Bella tourna son regard vers la route et se mit à boudai pendant presque tout le trajet jusqu'à la villa.

Les quatre kilomètres de chemin étaient ornés de centaines de milliers de petites ampoules clignotantes. Pour l'occasion, Alice y avait ajouté des noeuds de satin.

—La vache Alice vous avez fait tout sa ce matin ?! C'est impressionnant !

—Merci Lou ! Bella tu devrais profiter de spectacle, car tu n'auras pas le droit de voir les décoration de l'intérieur avant la cérémonie.

Alice s'engouffra dans le garage caverneux. La grosse Jeep d'Emmett n'était pas là.

—Depuis quand la futur mariée n'est-elle pas autorisée à admirer le décor ? demande-je.

—Depuis que Bella m'a chargée de tout organiser. Je tiens à ce qu'elle prenne la pleine mesure des choses quand elle descendra l'escalier.

Elle plaqua sa main sur les yeux de Bella avant de nous laisser entrer dans la cuisine, où un mélange d'odeurs m'assaillit.

—C'est trop ? répondit-elle, soudain anxieuse. J'espère , ne pas m'être trompée.

—Au contraire, c'est merveilleux ! répondit Bella.

Le parfum était enivrant, sans pour autant être trop lourd. L'équilibre entre les différents fragrances était subtil, parfait.

—Rose, récitai-je, lilas et… quelque chose d'autre. J'ai raison ?

—Très bien Lou ! Tu as juste oublié le freesia et la fleur d'oranger.

Alice m'installa dans un grand salle de bains.

Rosalie va pas plus tardé c'est elle qui va s'occupé de toi elle va te maquillé et te coiffer pendant que moi je m'occupe de Bella à l'étage et des que Rosalie à fini tu nous rejoint d'accord ? Alice partie rejoindre Bella qui ce trouvé en haut. Rosalie arriva.

—Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? soupirai-je. Malgré tes efforts je serais toujours anormal, différente des autres…

Elle m'obligea à m'assoir sur un fauteuil rose.

—Personne n'osera te dire que tu es différente, tu sais pourquoi ? Je fis non de la tête. Parce que tu n'es pas différente ! Tu verra quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu serras une magnifique poupée !

—Merci, Rosalie, merci de m'encourager.

—De rien je suis la pour toi.

M'appuyant au dossier, je fermer les paupières, dans l'espoir de piquer un petit somme. Pendant que Rosalie s'activait, masque, lustre, polissage de la moindre parcelle de mon corps, je somnolai effectivement par à coups. Pendant que moi et Bella étions en train de ce faire pomponner Esmé était chargé avec les garçons de terminer les préparatifs dans le jardin de derrière. Une fois mon visage terminer Rosalie s'occupa de mes cheveux, elle me mit une sorte de guirlande de fleure blanche dans mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas me voir car devant moi il y avait belle et bien un miroir mais avec une couverture dessus pour pas que je puise me voir. Emmett venait d'arrivé, il embrassa Rosalie la complimenta sur son look et me regarda, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

—Quoi ? m'inquiète-je, il y a un problème.

—Non du tout se rattrapa Emmett c'est juste que wouah tu es sublime ! Je me mis à rougir ce qui fait rire Emmett. Rosalie demanda à Emmett de localiser Jasper pour qui puise allé chercher ma mère et mon beau père à leur hôtel. J'entendais les bruit d'une porte sans cesse ouverte et refermée. Des voix commençaient à s'entendre.

Rosalie me pria de me lever afin de m'habiller. Mes jambes tremblaient si fort que, tandis qu'elle agrafait l'alignement de boutons en perles qui couraient le long de mon dos, le tissus s'agita en vaguelette. Pour quoi je stressais ? C'est parce que personnes connais mon identité et que aujourd'hui je vais faire la rencontre de tous le monde ! Je suis très timide je sais pas comment ça va se passé !

—Respire profondément, me conseilla mon mentor du jour. Et tâche de te calme, sinon tu vas transpirer et anéantir ton maquillage.

—D'accord… Je pris des bouffés d'aire.

—Emmett ? Peut tu monté Lou à l'étage sans que personne la vois ?

—Oui bien sur c'est comme si c'était fait !

—Emmett me porta et nous fit sortir de la pièce mais au lieux de prendre l'escalier qui passe devant tout le monde Emmett parti de l'autre conté et pris un autre escalier. Arriver la haut je vais Bella dans sa robe de mariée elle était juste à tombé parterre !

-Wouah, Bella!

—Merci, mais ce n'est rien comparait à toi tu es à tombé !

—Merci, je me mis à rougir.

Ma mère venait d'arrivé les monta les marches.

—Oh ! Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle, au anges, avant même d'avoir refermé la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle. Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Elle se tourna vers moi, ma petit Lou on dirais une petite femme tu es sublime mon amour ! Deux vrais princesses ! Je crois que je vais pleurer ! Alice, Rosalie vous êtes formidable ! Vous devriez vous lancer dans l'organisation de mariages. Où as-tu trouvais de pareille robes ! Elles sont splendide ! Si gracieuse, si élégante !

Sur le seuil résonna un raclent de gorge bruyant et gêné.

—Renée ? lança papa. Semé dit qu'il est temps de descendre.

—Eh bien, Charlie tu as fière allure ! s'écria ma mère.

—C'est l'oeuvre d'Alice. Charlie tourna son regard vers nous. Mes filles … vous êtes magnifique, je suis fière de vous !

—Bon il est temps de descendre rajouta Alice. Oh Charlie vous voulez bien aller chercher le bouquet de fleur ?

Profitant de l'absence de mon père Alice me prit la jarretière et plongeas sous la robe de Bella. Charlie reviens avec le bouquet de Bella.

—Du calme, Bella, dit papa. Elle a l'air malade, lança-t-il ensuite à Alice. Tu crois qu'elle va tenir le coup ?

—Elle a intérêt, rétorqua Alice.

Elle vint se placer devant Bella, lui pris les poignées et lui dit,

—Concentre-toi, Bella lui ordonna-t-elle. Edward t'attend dans le jardin !

Bella pris une grand bouffé d'aire, la musique commença, Emmett arriva.

—Tu es prete ma belle ? demanda-t-il à Bella.

—Oui,annonça Bella.

Emmett se mit à coté de moi et me pris dans ses bras pour me descendre en bas. Je passais devant Bella, elle n'allais pass descendre avant 3 4 minute le temps que les invitaient s'installent. Une fois en bas Emmett me tendis son bras. J'avais peur… peur de la réaction des gens en me voyant… car après tout c'est pas tout les jour qu'on voit un fille avec des tuyaux dans le nez…

—Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Emmett tout se passera bien !

Je fis un pas je pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde je suis vraiment désolé d'être au temps absente et de pas pouvoir m'être des chapitres régulièrement mais je suis très prise entre les cours et mon boulot je trouve plus le temps d'écrire mais j'essaye quand même !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus si ils vous plait dite moi ce que vous en pensé je vais m'être plus d'action dans mon histoire car la on s'endort en peu merci beaucoup à mes lectrices je vous fait des gros bisous ! PS j'essaye de m'améliorais mon orthographe mais bon on est pas tous parfait ! ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

PDV Lou

Je fis un pas je pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

—À moi d'entrer en scène! pépia Alice. Compte jusqu'à cinq Lou, puis suis-moi, Bella une fois que tout le monde et debout et que nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel tu pourras venir.

Sur ceux, la musique commença à jouer Alice entama une danse lente et gracieuse le long des marches.

—Empêche-moi de tomber, Emmett.

Emmett passa ma main sous son bras et il sera fermement. Nous avançâmes à pas lent au rythme de la mélodie. J'entendais les murmures d'ici, le rouge m'était monté aux joues très vite. Je tenais le bras d'Emmett je le serrais de toutes mes forces tellement que j'étais stressée, stressée car j'avais peur de rencontrer ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas, comment aller-ils réagirent, comment aller-ils le prendre le fait que Bella ou même Charlie n'est jamais parlé de moi, ça c'est la question que je me pose depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks. En attendant la musique les invitaient se leva, Alice était devant nous au bras de Jasper, elle se tourna vers moi et me donna un sourire rassure, sitôt mes pieds libérés des marches traitresses. L'espace d'une seconde, je fus distraite par la profusion de fleurs blanches qui étaient accrochées en girandoles sur tout ce qui n'était pas vivant dans la pièce, guirlandes qui dégoulinaient de longs rubans de gaze blanche. Je m'arrachai au spectacle de ce dais pour scruter les rangées de chaises drapées de satin, rougissant encore plus au fur et à mesure que je prenais conscience de la foule qui me fixait, plus on avançait plus j'entendais les personnes parlaient, on venait d'arrivée dans une allée, elle était bordée de pétale de fleur posée sur l'herbe, sur chaque côté il y avait des bans en bois, Alice avait fait une magnifique décoration elle est sa famille. Emmett commença à avancer, je le suivis. Les gens commencèrent à parler… « Qui est la jeune fille qui accompagne Emmett ?» «Pourquoi a-t-elle un cartable à roulette avec elle ?» «Elle est bizarre elle a des tuyaux dans le nez» «Je l'ai jamais vu dans le coin » «Elle doit être de la famille à Bella ça doit être sa cousine ?» J'entendais aussi des commentaires rassurent «Qu'est-ce-qu'elle est belle dans sa robe bleue ? » «Une vraie petite princesse dans sa robe» «Toute jolie elle est le jeune homme» «Ils vont bien ensemble » Emmett me regarda d'un air «Laisse tombé ce qu'ils disent» je lui sourie pour le rassurer, oui juste pour le rassurer car dans ma tête c'était space mountain ! Mon humeur sauté tout le temps ça faisait des montagne russe. Mes sentiments étaient partagés entre, la joie pour Bella, la peur du monde, l'inquiétude. Heureusement que Emmett était là pour me soutenir, sinon je serais perdu sans lui. Arrivée devant l'hôtel ma mère me pris dans ses bras et m'invita à m'assoir au premier rang. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais essoufflée mais je ne le montrais pas pour pas inquiéter ma famille.

En tournant la tête je vis Bella au bras de papa, elle avançait lentement, elle regardait personne, personne sauf Edward. Elle n'avait que des yeux pour lui. Arriver devant lui, Edward lui tendit la main, et Charlie la plaça dans par-dessus la sienne, L'échange des voeux fut simple, mot traditionnel qui avaient été répétés des millions de fois. Je vis Bella lâchait quelque larme.

—Oui, dit Bella dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

—Oui, assena-t-il à son tour.

Le pasteur les déclara mari et femme, puis les mains d'Edward s'emparèrent avec douceur du visage de Bella et l'embrassa, comme s'il était constitué de pétales aussi délicats que ceux des fleurs qui se balançaient doucement au-dessus de nous. C'était magnifique, ils forment un beau couple. Des gens commencèrent à se racler la gorge, le baiser duré un petit peut trop long à leur goût. Le public applaudit et moi avec, et Edward fit tourner leur couple en direction des amis et familles. Bella ne le quitta pas des yeux. Notre mère fut la première à enlacer Bella, et son visage strié de larmes fut la première chose que je vis. Puis le couple passa de bras en bras, de main en main. Tout le monde était au tour d'eux. Tout le monde sauf moi, je préfère resté dans mon coin.

Après les rites officiels, la fête proprement dite enchaîna en douceur, preuve de l'organisation parfaite d'Alice. Au-dessus de la rivière, le crépuscule s'installait. La cérémonie avait duré exactement le temps escompté, ce qui avait permis au soleil de commencer sa descente derrière les arbres. Dans les branches, les branches, les lampes brillaient, illuminant les fleurs blanches, quand Maman me conduisit dans le jardin, au-delà de la baie vitrée du salon. Dehors, d'autres corolles répandaient par milliers leurs fragrances et formaient une tente aérienne au-dessus de la piste de danse installée sur l'herbe, entre deux cèdres ancestraux. Le rythme se mollifia, cependant que la soirée estivale nous enveloppait. Les invités s'égayèrent sous la douce lueur des ampoules. Ma mère parla à sa mère, je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elles disaient. J'étais concentré sur les mariés ils étaient tellement beaux, ma soeur avait tellement l'air heureuse, sa donner très envie de se marier… Ma soeur cherchait quelqu'un des yeux qu'elle regardait partout, soudain son regard se tourna vers moi elle me sourit elle me fit un signe de la main pour que je puisse venir. Je fis non de la tête, car elle était avec des invités et je n'avais pas envie de déranger mais elle insista. Alors je me dirigeai vers elle, elle me prit dans ses bras.

—Viens-je vais te présenter à mes amis ! Me dit joyeusement Bella. Ils vont être ravis de te connaitre.

—Tu es sûr? Je veux pas dérangez-moi, dis-je à ma soeur.

—Mais tu ne déranges personne Lou arrête d'avoir peur du monde, ouvres-toi fait des nouvelles rencontres ! Me conseilla Bella.

—Bon après tout tu as peut-être raison, me rassurais-je.

Elle me prit la main puis nous avança vers ses amis et Edward qui était en pleine conversation.

—Ah Bella te revoilà, nous interpella un de ses ami. Je disais à Edward que la décoration est sublime !

—Merci beaucoup Mike, laissez moi vous présenté ma petite soeur Lou. Lou je te présente mes amis du lycée voici, Mike, Jessica et Angela et Ben.

—Bella, coupa Mike il me semble, je savais pas que tu avais une petite soeur, qui de plus et aussi mignonne que sa grande soeur ! Fit Mike avec un sourire au coin qui était très gênant et surtout un regard très lourd un peu perverse.

—C'est pour des raisons personnel que je vous ai jamais parlé d'elle Mike ! Dit Bella assez agacé par les avance de Mike.

—Ne t'inquiet pas Bella on te comprend tout à fait tu es pas obligé de tout nous dire non plus, dit Angela gentiment, elle donna un coup dans la cote de Mike pour qu'il puise arrêter. Bon on va vous laissé à plus tard les amoureux ! Lou je suis arrivé de te rencontré à plus tard ! Nous dit Angela.

Elle est très sympa cette fille !

—Félicitation, les enfants ! Dit un jeune homme à la peau foncé et assez grand, son visage était assez était suivi d'une femme qui avait la même couleur de peau que le jeune homme. Son visage à elle était assez mince et dur il arborait une expression sévère. Elle avait les cheveux très long et très noir. De l'autre coté du jeune homme il y avait un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant, au joues ridées et au sourire d'une blancheur éclatante, il avait un visage plus détendu que la femme. Cet homme ne m'étais pas inconnu il me disait quelque chose. Derrière l'homme en fauteuil roulant il y avait mon père qui apparement avait du mal à resté en place avec son noeud papillon. Comme pour répondre à cette interrogation,Seth s'approcha d'Edward en tendant les bras, et ils se donnèrent une accolade.

—Je suis heureux pour vous, vous formez un très beau couple. ajouta le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

—Merci, répondit Edward. Tes paroles me vont droit au coeur. Merci aussi à vous Billy et Sue, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la dame et du monsieur. Pour avoir permis à Seth de venir. Et pour avoir soutenu Bella aujourd'hui.

—De rien, dit l'homme dans son fauteuil roulant de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

Le jeune homme nommé Seth me regarda, avec un regard intrigué.

—Qui est la jeune fille qui vous accompagne? Demanda Seth. Je baissai la tête, je suis tellement timide que j'ai peur de la relevais.

—Papa je pense que c'est à toi de parler. Dit Bella en regardant mon père. À ce moment la, mon père leva les yeux vers nous.

—Oui bien sur, il se mit derrière moi et me prit les épaules. Voilà la jeune que tu vois là et bah c'est ma fille. Dit Charlie avec détermination.

—Quoi?! Coupa Billy, choqué par l'annonce de mon père. Tu as une fille et tu ne me la jamais dis à moi ton meilleur ami! Mais comment c'est possible ?! On est ami depuis toujours ! La seule fois où j'ai vu Renée enceinte c'était de Bella ! s'exclama Billy. Seth et Sue étaient sans voix.

—Je vais tout t'expliqué, quand Renée et moi avons divorcé, Bella n'avait que 3 ans. Renée a appris qu'elle était enceinte de 2 mois, et de moi. On ne la dit à personne car on ne voulait pas que les gens croient qu'elle n'est pas ma fille. Mais c'est belle est bien ma fille, si vous ne l'aviez jamais vue c'est parce qu'elle ne peut pas voyager avec son état de santé. Et maintenant elle va vivre chez moi pour se soigner, et pour qu'on apprenne à plus se connaitre.

—Et bah dit c'est une histoire de malade ! Dit Seth avec un grand sourire. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer euh …?

—Louise fit-je avec une petite voix, mais je préfère Lou alors appelle moi Lou ! Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

—D'accord, alors Lou je suis ravi de te connaitre, moi comme tu sais c'est Seth, voici ma mère Sue.

—Enchantée madame, dis-je à son intention.

—De même, me sourit-elle. Je lui rendis son sourire. Billy n'avait toujours pas adressé un seul mot il restait là, la bouche grande ouverte.

—Je sais pas quoi dire Charlie, je suis assez choqué. Il avait l'air d'en vouloir à mon père.

—N'en voulais pas à mon père… le coupais-je. C'est moi qui n'est jamais voulu qui parle de moi.

—Quel âge à tu petite ? M'interrogea Billy.

—16 ans, pour quoi cette question ? Lui demande-je.

—16 ans, dit-il songeur. Elle est plus jeune que Jacob. Demanda Billy à mon père avec un petit sourire.

—Oui, je suis désolé mon vieux je contais te le dire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction.

—Je sais ce que tu ressens maintenant, tu avais peur pour elle, tu voulais juste la protégée. Et sa je compatis avec toi. Il lui sourit.

—Merci vieux !

—Billy, demanda Bella. Des nouvelles de lui ?

—Jake et heureux pour toi, Jacob se joindra sur à moi ce soir!

—J'espère Billy, dit Bella tristement. Elle avait l'air de tenir à ce Jacob.

—Bon, moi j'ai l'intention de prendre une cuite, nous annonça Charlie. On se mit tous à rigolais. Ils ont du champagne millésimé, Sue ? Mon père se retourna vers elle tu veux une coupe ?

—De l'eau de feu pétillante, coupa Billy. Parfait.

—Lou ? Me demanda Seth. Tu veux te joindre à nous?

Je me retournai vers Bella et l'interrogea du regard.

—Vaz-y ma belle amuses-toi, me sourit-elle

—Merci, puis je me dirigeai vers Seth. Il poussa le fauteuil de Billy en direction du buffet. Mon père donna un vers à Sue et à Billy.

—Tu les as quand même bien réussies, tes filles Charlie. Bella et magnifique, mais Lou les encore plus !

—Oui, il a au moins deux choses que je n'ai pas ratées dans ma vie. Mon père me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

—C'est vrai que tu es très belle dans ta robe Lou, me complimenta Seth.

—Merci Seth c'est gentil ! Je lui souris.

—Doucement gamin je viens de marier ma première fille je compte pas marier la deuxième je la garde ! Menaça Charlie en rigolant.

—Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, même si Lou est très belle, je tiens à ma liberté ! Puis je n'ai que 14 ans ! S'exclama Seth.

Il n'a que 14 ans ?! Il mesure environ 1m85 il est très baraqué, est il n'a que 14 ans ! Et bah dit-il a dû en manger des soupes lui quand il était petit.

—Au fait Quil et Embry ne devait pas venir ? Questionna Charlie

—Si, ils vont venir ce soir avec un «cadeau» normalement, ils ne pouvaient pas venir à la cérémonie car ils avaient des trucs à faire. Avoua Seth.

—D'accord. Dit Charlie avec un sourire.

On entendit le bruit grisonnant d'un micro, je me retournais vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, c'était Alice qui était sur la scène avec le micro à la main.

—Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous amuser bien, et que la soirée vous plaît?! Tout le monde hurla un grand «OUI» tout le monde sauf moi. Car ce n'était pas ma spécialité de crier comme ça. Il va être leur de se mettre à table tout le monde je vous laisse vous installer les serveurs vont vous montrer votre place, bonne soirée !

Un serveur arriva devant nous, il avait une tablette dans les mains, à mon avis sur la tablette, il y avait le numéro des tables avec les noms. C'est super bien organiser ! Chapeau Alice!

—Monsieur, dames, bonsoir. Puis-je avoir vos noms et vos prénoms sil vous plait. Nous demanda gentiment le serveur.

—Oui bien sûr Charlie et Louise Swan, Billy Black et Sue et Seth Clearwater.

—Très bien alors monsieur et mademoiselle Swan votre place sont à la table numéro 1 et numéro 2 je vais vous y conduire suivait moi. Je reviens vous chercher, dit le serveur en s'adressant à Billy, Sue et Seth.

On suivit le serveur, mon père était à la table de marier, moi j'étais à la table d'à coté avec Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper. On rigolait bien! Puis le moment où que je regrettais le plus est arrivé, le moment des discours. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allais dire. Et je n'aime pas du tout parler devant un public. C'était à Emmett de commencer, il se leva et monta sur la scène. Il tapota le micro et commença à parler.

—Sil vous plait, on m'entend ? Euh… Bonsoir, j'aimerais que vous portiez un toast à ma nouvelle soeur. Bella, j'espère que tu as assez dormi, pendant 18 ans, apprêtes-toi à passer beaucoup de nuits blanches, puis il se mit à rigolait pour quoi il dit ça ? C'est vrai bizarre. Puis c'était au tour Jessica,

—Bella était… comme tout le monde, fascinée par Edward, en pétard comme je le surnomme. Et voilà que pour Edward, il n'y a plus que Bella. Elle n'est même pas capitaine de l'équipe de volley. Je plaisante. Ou présidente du conseil de classe. Bon euh je vous souhaite pleins de bonheur et d'amour dans votre vie, à plus les amoureux ! Termina-t-elle. Je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Elle est jalouse de ma soeur, parce qu'elle se marie avec Edward et pas elle. Puis ce fut au tour de mon père.

—Edward fera un bon mari. Je le sais, parce que… je suis flic, je connais des choses comme pourchassait un mauvais mari jusqu'au bout du monde. Je sais me servir d'une arme, tout le monde rigola. Je souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ma fille tu le mérites ! termina Charlie. Alice monta sur la scène pendant que mon père descendit.

—Ma soeur, arrête de détester la mode, tu portera maintenant des jupes, talons, sacs à main… Tout le monde défila. Puis ce fut au tour de ma mère…

— Dors, mon ange, endors-toi, à ton réveil je serais là, mon père avait l'air désespéré, c'était drôle avoir la tête sui tirais ! Après ma mère, Esmé monta sur la scène.

—Merci à Renée et Charlie d'avoir mis cet ange au monde et dans notre vie, Nous veillerons sur elle à jamais ! C'était très joli ce qu'Esmé venait de dire.

—Lou, Vaz-y c'est à toi. Me sourit Alice.

—Mais je sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai rien préparé je veux dire… je suis nul dans les discours, puis avec ma machine je ne peux pas monter les marches…

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour le discours ça vient comme ça, puis je vais t'aider à monter si tu veux me proposa Emmett. Il me tendit le bras et m'aida à me lever. On monta la scène j'entendais toujours des murmures. Emmett mit le micro à ma hauteur, je me retournai vers lui, il me fit un sourire puis me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je me retournai vers le public et je vis deux garçons arrivés il se plaça à la table de Billy qui était avec Seth et Sue. Je pris une grande inspiration et me concentrai sur le couple.

—Bonsoir, voilà je me présente… je suis Lou la petite soeur de Bella, je fis un petit sourire… je sais que pour certains d'entre vous devait être choqué d'appendre que je chef Swan à une deuxième fille… Depuis ce matin, j'entends des gens qui se demande qui je suis, pourquoi je me balade avec un cartable à roulette si on peut dire ça, est pour quoi j'ai des tuyaux dans le nez… la réponse et… je m'arrêtai et je regard Bella elle me fit un hochement de la tête pour m'encourager à continuer. Je repris, c'est parce que je suis atteinte d'un cancer de la thyroïde stade 4 en phase terminale. En plus de ce cancer, j'ai des nombreuses métastases qui font en sorte que ces derniers remplissent mes poumons d'eau et rende l'oxygénation difficile. Je suis donc obligée de me promener avec une machine à oxygène et ce, de façon régulière, voilà tout. Bella, Edward… Le mariage est un don d'amour qui se construit chaque jour. C'est le point de départ d'une vie commune, un acte de grande confiance, c'est aussi s'aider à avancer ensemble dans la constance la confiance et la fidélité pour se réaliser. C'est aussi un compromis qui implique des responsabilités réciproques, un "OUI" qui va durer toute une vie ! Cela vous paraît peut-être compliqué non ? Mais ça ne l'est pas tant que ça si dans le couple il y a de l'amour, autant comme nous avons pu le constater en ce jour où Bella et Edward nous démontrent à quel point leur amour est beau et pur. Levons tous nos verres pour Bella et Edward et pour ce magnifique couple marier et soyez heureux . Tout le monde applaudit. Belle se leva de sa chaise, monta sur scène et me sauta dans les bras.

—Merci,me murmura t-elle. Je t'aime ma petite soeur.

—Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Après ce moment émouvant,la soirée reprit son cour. Toutes les traditions furent respectées. Je fus éblouie par les flashs. Bella et Edward prirent la pose devant un gâteau spectaculaire. Bella lança son bouquet qui atterrit droit dans les mains d'une Angela surprise. Emmett et Jasper se tordirent de rire lorsque leur frère retira la jarretière de Bella. Edward la jeta au visage de Mike. Puis la musique commença, et Edward attira Bella vers la piste de danse afin d'ouvrir le bal. Les photographes les mitraillaient. La musique changea et Charlie tapota sur l'épaule d'Edward. Puis la valse père, fille commença. De leur côté, Edward et Esmé tournoyaient. Pendant que beaucoup de gens dansé moi je restais là, sur ma chaise à les regardaient s'amusé. Je vis Seth se dirigeait vers moi.

—Mademoiselle, désirez-vous danser ? Me demanda Seth.

—Avec plaisir, il me prit la main et on se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Il me fait pas tourner pendant que je danser, je ne préférer pas avec ma machine. Après cette danse je remerciai Seth et retournai m'assoir. Soudain je vis les deux garçons qui avait rejoint la fête avant mon discours.

—Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter moi c'est Quil et mon ami c'est Embry.

—Ravis de vous rencontrer, leur répondis-je avec un sourire.

—Alors comme ça tu es la soeur de Bella ? M'interrogea le fameux Embry.

—Oui, affirmai-je.

—Quel âge à tu ? me demanda Quil.

—J'ai 16 ans je vais prendre 17 ans le 10 janvier. Et vous ? leur demande-je.

—On va prendre 18 ans en février. Me dit Embry.

On continua à parler pendant une bonne heure.

PDV Jacob

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, je me réveillai sur les falaises apparemment j'avais dormi là toute la nuit. J'avais fait un rêve étrange… je me voyais en loup en face de moi une jeune fille, la même jeune fille, je n'arrive toujours pas à voir son vissage, je ne sais pas pourquoi me je me suis vus entrain de lui sauter dessus. C'était atroce, jamais je ferais de mal à une humaine, car oui je savais que c'était une humaine. je le levai et pensai à autre chose. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour que je redoutais le plus. Bella aller se marier avec cette sangsue, qui aller surement la tuer pendant la lune de miel ! Je restai dans ma forme de loup, et rentrai chez moi. Arrivé chez mon père, je le vis en costard cravate. Je me demande où il allait comme ça ?

—Wouah papa ! Tu vas ou comme ça ?!

—Euh…Je vais au mariage de Bella.

—Ah, bah amuses-toi bien. J'étais déçu de lui.

—Tu ne viens pas ? me demanda-t-il.

—Je sais pas papa la voir lui dire oui, ça me rend malade.

—Je te comprends fils mais tu es son garçon d'honneur, pour le plus beau jour de sa vie essaye de passer à travers toutes ces conseilla mon père.

—Tu as raison, je viendrais ce soir, en attendant je vais aller faire mon tour de garde.

—Je suis fière de toi mon fils, et un jour tu trouveras le bonheur, et ce jour la tu comprendras qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi. Me convia mon père.

—Tu as surement raison, mais je refuse d'y croire.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, je me préparai un grand bol de lait que je le mis au micro-onde, je sortis les céréales du placard. Une fois mon bol chaud je mis mes céréales dedans. Je mangeai 4 bols comme ça. Une fois avoir fini je pris une bonne douche bien chaude pour me détendre. Sortie de ma douche je me mis devant la télé et m'endormie devant.

En me réveillant mon père était déjà partie 8h était passé, j'avais loupé mon tour de garde pas grave Sam me le fera rattraper. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, je devais me préparer, je pris dans ma penderie, une chemise blanche, je me demande bien d'où elle sort je n'ai pas le souvenir d'en avoir acheté une. Je pris un jean foncé. Je me souviens avoir eu des chaussures en cuir que mon père m'avait donné. Une fois, bien habillé, bien coiffer et bien chaussé je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je sortis de l'haler, et prit la route pour Forks. Je m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, je pris un petit sentier qui amener chez les Cullen sur les quatre kilomètres de chemins, étaient ornés de centaines de milliers de petites ampoules clignotantes. Pour l'occasion, Alice y avait ajouté des noeuds de satin. C'était très voyant, même un aveugle aurait vu la décoration. Je me mis à pensée « Je suis la Cullen peux-tu faire venir Bella dans la forêt, je voudrais lui faire une surprise » Je sortie de ma voiture et me mis sur le côté de la villa, la forêt la border. J'entendis Edward parler à Bella.

—Oh ! murmura-t-il.

—Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Bella.

—Un cadeau de mariage surprise.

—Quoi ?

Il l'entraîna vers le coin opposé, loin des lampes, dans l'édredon nocturne qui bordait la piste illuminée. Il s'arrêta quand il eu atteint le coin le plus sombre.

—Merci, me dit-il. C'est un geste très… gentil de ta part. Me remercia-t-il.

—Gentil est mon deuxième prénom, riposte-je Puis-je me permettre ?

Bella porta une main à sa gorge. Si Cullen ne l'avais pas soutenue je pense qu'elle se s'aurait effondrée.

—Jacob ! s'écria-t-elle, Jacob !

—Salut, Bella.

Cullen ne relâcha pas sa prise autour de son coude avant que je l'attrape. Je la pressa contre moi, elle enfonça son visage dans mon torse, je posa ma joue sur le haut de son crâne.

—Rosalie ne me pardonnera pas si je ne lui offre pas un tour de piste, murmura Edward. Puis il partie.

—Oh, Jake ! Merci.

Elle pleurait à présent, et elle fait du mal à parler.

—Arrête de pleurnicher, Bella, tu vas abîmer ta tenue. Ce n'est que moi.

—Que toi ? Oh Jake! Tout est parfait, maintenant.

—Ha ! la fête peut commencer! Le garçon d'honneur est enfin arrivé.

—Tous ceux que j'aime sont ici.

Je frôlai ses cheveux avec mes lèvres.

—Désolé d'être en retard, chérie.

—Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu !

—C'était l'idée, figure-toi !

—Ton père sait-il que tu es ici ?

—Oui vu que ça fait un moment déjà que je suis revenu.

—Pourquoi ma tu rien dit ?!

—J'avais besoin de temps Bella.

Je dénoua notre étreinte et me redressa. Laissant une main sur le creux de ses reins, je lui attrapa une de ses mains et la porta à ma poitrine.

—J'ignore si j'aurais droit à plus d'une danse, lui dit-je. Autant en profiter.

Sur ce, je l'entraîna dans une valse lente qui ne correspondait pas au tempo de la musique, mais au rythme de la chamade de mon coeur.

—Je suis content d'être venu, ajout-je doucement au bout d'une minute ou deux. J'en suis le premier surpris. Mais il est bon de te voir… une fois encore. Ce n'est pas aussi triste que ce que j'avais imaginé.

—Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

—Je sais. Et je ne suis pas ici pour te culpabiliser.

—Je ne me sens pas coupable. Je suis aux anges. Tu n'aurais pu m'offrir de plus beau cadeau.

—Tant mieux, m'exclame-je, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps pour t'acheter un cadeau.

—Quand as-tu décidé de revenir ?

—Consciemment ou inconsciemment ?

J'inspirai un bon coup avant d'enchaîner :

—Je ne sais pas trop. Cela faisait un moment que je traînais dans les parages, peut-être parce que je rentrais chez nous, Tu n'imagine pas le drôle d'effet ! Marcher de nouveau sur deux jambes. Et les vêtements ! Et l'étrangeté rend tout cela encore plus bizarre. Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai perdu la pratique des choses humaines.

Nous poursuivons notre ronde lente.

—Il aurait été dommage que je loupe le spectacle, continu-je. Le voyage valait le déplacement. Tu es incroyablement belle.

—Alice y a consacré beaucoup d'énergie et d'heures. Et puis, l'obscurité aide à créer cette impression.

—L'obscurité ne signifie rien pour moi, je te rappelle.

—Ah, oui.

—On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que je ne sois habitué à te dire au revoir, à présent, lui chuchote-je. J'essuya ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Ce n'est pas toi qui est censée pleurer,Bella.

—Tout le monde, aux mariages.

—Pourtant, c'est ce que tu désirais, non ?

—Si.

—Alors, souris. Elle essayai, mais sa grimace déclencha mon hilarité.

—Je tâcherai de garder ce souvenir-là de toi. De faire comme si…

—Quoi ? Comme si j'étais morte ?

—Non. Excuse moi Bella, j'essaye juste d'apprécier ta dernière nuit en temps que humaine.

—Mais, c'est pas la dernière.

—Mais je pense que tu…

—Je ne voulais pas passer ma lune de miel à souffrir, si je peux avoir une vrai lune de miel, je peux faire ce que je veux ! Ne te mêle pas de ça !

J'interrompre notre danse brusquement. Je rêve ou elle a dit que…

—Qu'as-tu dit ?

—À quel propos ? Jacob ? Que se passe-t-il?

—Une vrai lune de miel ? Alors que tu seras encore humaine ? Tu plaisante ? C'est une très mauvaise blague, Bella !

—Je te répète reste en dehors de cela ! lâcha-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je n'aurais pas dû… nous n'aurions même pas dû aborder ce sujet. C'est intime.

J'attrapa les bras de Bella.

—Aie ! Laisse-moi, Jacob !

Je la secoua.

—As-tu perdu la tête, Bella ? Tu n'es quand même pas bête à ce point ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse !

—Jacob ! Arrête !

—Lâche-la immédiatement ! lança Edward.

Les loups qui était derrière moi ce mit à grogner.

—Jacob, ça suffit ! souffla Seth. Tu es en train de perdre les pédales. Tu vas lui faire mal, insista Seth. Lâche-la !

—Maintenant ! grogna Cullen.

Je la lâchai, elle partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa sangsue. Jared et Paul s'étaient mis devant moi, pour m'éviter de les attaquer. Seth et Embry avaient mis ses bras au tour de moi, mais ça servait à rien je tremblais de rage !

Soudain on étendit de pas qui se diriger vers nous, puis derrière ces bruits de pas, on entendait des bruits de roulette. Les loups avaient eu le temps de partir. On tourna tous n'autres têtes vers la villa, j'eu des frissons, pour quoi j'ai des frissons. Je sentis un parfum, un parfum que je n'avais jamais sentis mais il était merveilleux ce parfum

—Bella, dit une voix féminine, Que se passe-t-il ?

Je trouva la tête vers cette voix et la je vis… Des yeux marron chaleureux, couleur chocolat au lait, comme ceux de Bella.

Mes frissons s'arrêtèrent net. La chaleur m'envahit, encore plus forte, mais elle avait changé de qualité elle ne brûlait plus.

Elle rougeoyait. Tout ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixais ce visage d'ange. Tout les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait de celui que j'étais, mon amour pour Bella, mon amour pour mon père, ma loyauté envers ma meute, mon amour pour les frères, la haine de mes ennemis, de mon foyer, de mon nom, de moi-même , fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons, clic, clic, clic qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

Moi, je ne m'envolai pas, je restai attaché là où je me trouvais. Pas par une ficelle non, par un million de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me liaient à une seule chose au centre du même monde. Il m'apparut alors que l'univers tournait autour de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais pris conscience de la symétrie des choses, je la découvris clairement. Elle était devenu mon monde. Sous toute cette pression je tombai à terre mais, sur elle ça ne fait pas la même chose, elle perdu l'équilibre, et elle s'écroula à terre, elle avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

Coucou mes petits loups voilà un nouveau chapitre je suis désolé de mettre du temps à les mettre en ligne mais je ne trouve pas du temps.

 **Grazie : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira bisous.**

 **Minimiste: Voilà le moment que tu attendais temps et enfin arrivé ^^ j'espère qui ta plus bisous !**

 **DoctorLoveRose: Je suis une très grande fan de ta fiction « Une nouvelle vie » j'attends avec impatience tous les dimanches pour pouvoir lire un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que celui t'auras plus, j'ai essayer de faire le moins de faute possible, merci pour tes encouragements,**

 **bisous !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine bisous ! ^^**


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

PDV Lou

Cela fessait maintenant 20 minutes que j'avais vu Bella partir avec Edward derrière la villa, 20 minutes que Quil et Embry m'avaient rejoint à ma table. On parle de tout et de rien, on rigole bien avec eux, mais je savais qu'ils avaient un truc à me demander, je les santé tendue. Je savais qu'ils avaient un truc à me demandé. Ils réagissaient bizarrement, ça commençait à me taper sur le système !

—Bon ! Il sursauta apparemment ils s'attendaient pas à ce que je parle, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état-là ?! Leur demande-je.

—Enfaite…comment ça Quil, on a une question à te poser… termina Quil.

—Bah allée-si. Apparemment vu leur tête ils craignaient ma réponse.

—Bah voilà Embry et moi… on se demander… hésita Quil. Tout à l'heure sur la scène tu as dit que tu avais des problèmes à respirer, mais c'est juste un petit problème … bégaya Quil. Tu va pas mourir… je veux dire ça se soigne pas vrai…? Sa question m'étonna, qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire, lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité?

—Non Quil… ma maladie se soigne pas… il me reste même pas 2 ans à vivre. Lui avoue-je. Ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc, voila pourquoi je voulais que personne ne soit au courant de mon existence. Si c'est pour faire souffrir les gens ça sert à rien.

—Mais ce n'est pas possible?! Me coupa Embry dans mes réflexions. Enfin on ne peut pas mourir si jeune ! Il était en état de choc mais je comprends pas pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça, après tout on venait juste de se connaitre ?

Soudain les garçons tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit où Bella était partie. Les garçons avaient les yeux plissaient. Embry se retourna vers moi,

—On reviens dans 5 minutes, reste là on reviens rapidement. Puis Quil et Embry partaient en direction de l'endroit qu'ils regardaient tous les deux i secondes. Alors eux ils sont vraiment étranges ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien y avoir là bah ? Après tout qu'est-ce qui risque de m'arriver ? Je me levai et pris la même direction que les garçons. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui se cacher la bah derrière ? Je fis le tour de la villa, plus je m'approchais, plus j'entends des voix et plus j'entends ces voix plus je comprenais ce qu'elles disaient. Ça avait l'air d'une dispute. _« As-tu perdu la tête, Bella ? Tu n'es quand même pas bête à ce point ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse ! » « Jacob ! Arrête ! »_

 _« Lâche-la immédiatement ! » « Jacob, ça suffit ! Tu es en train de perdre les pédales. Tu vas lui faire mal, lâche-la ! »« Maintenant ! »_ J'avais reconnu des voix, permis toutes ces voix j'avais reconnu celle de Bella, celle d'Edward et celle de Seth. Il en avait une autre mais je ne la connaissais pas cette voie. Mais pourtant elle me paraissait si familière, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir entendu toute ma vie. Elle était douce, agréable, très séduisante. C'était la première fois qu'une voie me fessait autant d'effets ! J'avais des frissons, pour quoi j'ai des frissons comme ça !

En avançant, je vis Bella dans les bras d'Edward elle avait l'air effrayé. En face de Bella et Edward il y avait Quil, Embry, Seth et une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas. Cette personne était vêtue d'une chemise blanche avec un vieux jean dévalé. Quand je vis dans l'état où était ma soeur, c'était plus fort que moi je devais lui demander pourquoi elle était comme ça.

—Bella, commençais-je, Que se passe-t-il ? La dispute s'arrêta d'un coup, tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

Mais je fis attention à personne, personne sauf lui, l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici, il est vrai que je n'en avait jamais fréquenté jusqu'ici, mais aucun de ceux que j'avais croisé n'avait à ce point attiré mon attention. Ce mec faisait au moins deux mètres, il avait les cheveux très cours, des yeux noirs hypnotisant et une carrure à tomber par terre … Il un regard si envoutent, que je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Mes frissons s'arrêta net ! Le sol, que j'avais depuis toujours senti clairement sous mes pieds, disparut tout à coup. Tout ce qui m'entourais s'éteignit soudain : l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais, le jeune couple de marier qui ce trouvait enfance de moi, la villa qui était derrière moi, la raison de ma venu. L'attraction que je ressentais envers lui était si intense si brutale que je me demander si j'allais en survive. Je sentais mon coeur s'arrêter, mes poumons et mon cerveau se vider, mes os se liquéfier, mes muscles fonder, mes tendons se dissoudre, mon corps entier se comprimer, comme si j'allais disparaître à jamais. Mais, paradoxalement, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi vivante, aussi forte, aussi invincible ! Une envie, impérieuse, exigeante, irrésistible de le toucher, comme pour me m'assurer qu'il était bien là, qu'il existait vraiment, si bien que mon pied avança de lui-même, comme régit par une volonté propre. D'un coup tout s'arrêta je sentais tout ce qu'il ressentais d'abord, il eut l'air surpris, puis émerveillé et enfin en colère... , je sentis l'air me manqué ma vu se troubla, avant de sombré je sentis des bras me rattraper.

PDV Jacob

Je m'étais toujours pas relever, cette fille magnifique, jamais de ma vie, je n'avais croisé une telle beauté, la première chose que j'avais remarquai, ce fut ses yeux, d'un brun incroyablement hypnotisant, son visage ovale était la perfection incarné, chacun de ses traits semblait démunis de défauts, j'avais eu beau la scruter, tout le monde en avait, mais pas elle, elle semblait tout droit arrivé d'une autre planète, je fus d'abord surpris par tant de beauté et par ce que je ressentais, ce lien étrange et fort, puis ce fut l'émerveillement, mais lorsque la réalité me frappa, je grinçais des dents, j'avais toujours refusé ce genre d'attachement, je ne voulais pas être si faible, j'aimais Bella, même si elle était mariée avec ce monstre, je ne pouvais pas trahir mes sentiments de la sorte pour une fille que je ne connaissais même pas.

J'entendis Bella hurlais quand cette fille s'écroula à terre,

—Lou ! Hurla Bella.

Lou, un prénom à la hauteur de sa beauté. Je leva la tête et vis que cette inconnu ne c'était pas écroulais par terre. Non c'était Emmett qui avait eu le temps de la rattrapai avant qu'elle touche le seule. Bien malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir un élan de jalousie sans pareil, même la sangsue ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir autant de colère lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella. C'est pas possible, pas possible de toute pouvais pas mettre imprégné d'une parfaire inconnu ! Je me levai et partis en direction des bois en courant. J'ôtai mes vêtements et me transforma pour m'éloigner rapidement de la villa, j'avais besoins de réfléchir, de me sortir cette fille de la tête, j'avais honte de ma réaction, je ne m'étais même pas inquiété de cette fille. J'étais en colère, contre moi, contre cette fille, contre Bella. Je vivais ce que j'avais toujours refusé de vivre, je ne voulais pas m'imprégner, je n'avais jamais voulus ça, c'est un sujet que je refuser d'entendre parlé ! Car je suis amoureux de Bella et je le resterais ! Je refuse de l'abandonner comme ce parasite la fait ! J'avais beau savoir au fond de moi qu'elle ne voulait que li, je ne pouvais pas perdre espoir, je ne parvenais pas à lâcher prise, je savais quand se mariant avec lui elle finirait par devenir une sangsue et je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'imaginer ainsi, son coeur ne battant plus… jamais…

Je me battrais contre cette imprégnation ! Quitte à la blessé !

En soupirant, je reprenais ma forme humaine, détacha mon short de ma cheville et l'enfila avant de m'assoir au bord de la falaise. Je serrais les poings, énervé plus que de mesure par ce que c'était exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment, ma poitrine me faisait mal, je me sentais tiré vers une direction, j'étais inquiet...

\- Putain, inquiet pour une fille que je ne connais même pas! Grommelai-je en serrant la mâchoire.

Je restai là à observer le paysage en tentant de trouver une solution pour ne pas être l'esclave de cette magie stupide qui désignait cette fille comme mon âme sœur ! Je la détestais ! Je la détestais de me faire infliger une telle chose ! 30 minutes plus tard je me tournai à nouveau vers les bois et me mis à courir sous ma forme d'homme pour rentrer à la maison. En rentrent chez moi je vis qu'il y avait dans mon salon, Sam, Quil et Embry et mon père. C'était mauvais ça ! Mon père se dirigea vers moi.

—Salut, fils, commença mon père.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogeais-je.

—Sam et venu te parler d'un truc… hésita mon père.

—Qui est…? commence-je.

—Ton imprégnation ! Coupa Sam. J'ai tout entendu, quand tu t'es transformé en loup nous t'avons suivi, mais tu étais tellement en colère que tu t'en aies même pas rendu compte !

—De qu'elle droit tu te mêles de ma vie ! hurle-je.

—Il ne s'agit pas que de ta vie là dedans ! Il y a la vie de cette jeune fille en jeu aussi ! riposta mon alpha.

—Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de cette fille ! Je ne la connais même pas ! m'énerve-je.

—Et alors ?! Tu crois que je connaissais Émily avant de m'imprégner d'elle, tu crois que Paul ou Jared connaît leurs imprégnés ! Non personne ne connais sont imprégnés avant de s'imprégner d'elles ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de mettre une vie en jeu ! Réveil toi un peu, Bella vient de se mariée elle ne veut plus de toi, d'ailleurs elle n'a jamais voulu de toi ! Cria Sam qui ne supporter pas ma réaction.

—Bella m'aime je le sais ! Elle ne veut juste pas se l'avouer !

—Arrête ton délire vieux ! Ça y est maintenant Embry si mets aussi. Ses jours sont déjà comptés, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais tu en rajoute une couche !

Je comprenais plus rien là.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

—Cette fille dont tu t'es imprégné, est atteinte d'une grave maladie ! Et tu t'es pas imprégné de n'importe quelle fille en plus tu t'es imprégné de la fille de Charlie en t'autre la soeur de Bella !

Je comprenais vraiment plus rien Bella n'a jamais eu de soeur, elle m'en aurais parlé !

—Vous racontez que des conneries ! Bella n'a jamais eu de soeur je l'aurais su !

—Figure-toi que si, fils. Je l'es rencontré, si tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'elle sait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Charlie parle d'elle, même chose pour Bella. Il lui reste même pas 2 ans à vivre à cette pauvre petite ! Tu crois qu'elle mérite ce que tu es en train de lui faire vivre ! Tu vas la tuer si tu continu dans cette direction ! Cria mon père. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi remonter.

—Et alors c'est son problème pas le mien ! Je n'ai jamais voulu m'imprégner d'elle !

—Tu me dégoutes, repris Embry de plus belle. Cette fille elle est tellement, il y a même pas de mot pour la décrire ! Elle est génial ! S'exclama Embry. Je ressens de la jalousie à l'égard de mon meilleur ami.

—Bah si elle est aussi GÉNIAL comme tu le dis, tu n'as qu'à la prendre ! Moi je te la laisse je veux pas d'elle !

—Mais tu t'entends parler Jacob ! Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était un objet ! C'est ton imprégné merde, ce n'est pas une vulgaire chaussette que tu peux rejeter comme ça !

—Tu veux que je te le prouve ! Contre dit je Sam. Je te le dis droit dans les yeux ! Je refuse cette imprégnation, je refuse d'abandonner Bella et je refuse catégoriquement cette fille ! Ça peut la tuer je n'en ai rien à faire !

—Ça suffit Jacob ! M'arrêta mon père. Tu veux lui faire du mal très bien mais sache un truc si tu la tues ! Je te le pardonnerai jamais ! Tu m'entends Jacob JAMAIS ! Mais tu dois savoir autre chose Jacob si elle meurt, toi tu mourras pas mais tu serras malade comme un chien ! Énerver par tous ce que je venais d'apprendre je partis, je devais courir loin, je devais me défouler. Je devais surtout réfléchir sur cette imprégnation. Je me sentez malheureux d'avoir dit tout ça sur elle, alors qu'elle ne le mériter pas, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé !

* * *

 _ **Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé, bon je fais passé Jacob pour un méchant mais c'est pour donner un peu plus peps dans l'histoire. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, à bientôt tous le monde !**_


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

PDV Lou

Deux semaines étaient passés après le mariage de Bella, Deux semaines étaient passés après ma rencontre avec cet inconnu. Deux semaines où j'allais pas bien sans aucune raison… J'ai l'impression d'être malheureuse alors qu'il y a aucune raison que je sois malheureuse je veux dire, je m'entends bien avec Charlie, on rigole bien. Quand papa partait chez Billy je préfère resté à la maison, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue j'ai peur d'aller chez Billy enfin peur et t'un grand mot je redoute d'aller chez Billy. Je me santé de plus en plus malade. En fessant ma visite médicale comme d'habitude, l'infirmière à découvert que ma tension était plus base que b'habitude, elle a vu aussi je j'avais perdu un peu trop de poids. Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas changé mon alimentation, je mange normalement. Elle m'a trouvé fatiguer aussi, mais ça je sais pourquoi… Je dormais très mal depuis que je suis chez Charlie, je fais des cauchemars, à chaque fois mes cauchemars se ressemblent.

Je suis dans une forêt, en pleine nuit et en face de moi il y a un loup d'une taille inhumain et ce loup me regarde pendant un moment et au bout d'un moment il se met à me grogner dessus et il saute sur moi. Et à chaque fois je me réveille en sursaut. J'allais souvent dans la chambre de Bella aussi, et je passais des heures à regarder une photo d'elle et de ce garçon aux cheveux longs, avant qu'elle parte elle m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Jacob. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais où… En tout cas ce garçon m'intriguait beaucoup pour des raisons que j'ignore, j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer. Je m'ennuyais un peu chez Charlie car j'étais toute seule tous les jours. Je n'allais pas en cours, j'ai passé tous mes exams par correspondance. J'avais passé 2 classes , j'ai eu mon diplôme en même temps que Bella. Être diplômé à l'âge de 16 ans ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde !

En me levant ce matin mon père m'a dit qu'il me ramènerait une surprise cette après-midi, je les suppliais toute la matinée pour me dire ce que c'était, mais rien à faire il veut rien me dire. Alors toute la journée j'essayai de m'occuper l'esprit. J'avais beau faire n'importe quoi pour oublier ma surprise il y a rien à faire. Il se ferait tard je me mis à préparer à manger pour Charlie, qui normalement ne va pas tarder à renter.

Alors que j'étais en train de mettre la table, j'entendis Charlie rentré. J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers la cuisine. Je le vis rentré dans la cuisine, il avait un grand carton dans ses mains.

—Bonsoir ma petite Lou, tu as passé une bonne journée. Me demanda mon père avec un sourire.

—Oui assez, dit c'est quoi ce carton ?

—C'est ta surprise, mais j'aimerais que tu l'ouvres dans le salon. Il partit vers le salon, je le suivis. Il posa le carton parterre.

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est vrai qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être dans ce grand carton ?

—Ouvre et tu verras, m'encouragea mon père. Je me mis à genoux parterre et ouvris le carton et ce que je vis dedans me surpris. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! C'était une petite boule de poils, un petit chiot qui avait l'air d'avoir même pas 3 mois.

—Un chiot ,merci papa tu peux pas savoir à quel point de je suis heureuse. Je le pris dans mes bras et le câlinai.

—Enfaite… ce n'est pas tout à fait un chiot…. c'est un louveteau, mes gars et moi l'avons trouvé dans la forêt lors d'une enquête, il pleurait au bot milieu de la forêt à pensée qu'il était juste perdu et que sa mère n'était pas loin mais malheureusement on a retrouvé sa mère pas loin delà ou elle était… morte.

—Oh mon dieu, mais comment elle est morte ? demande-je à Charlie.

—Je pense qu'en fessant un saut elle sait planter un bâton dans le coeur.

—Pauvre petite chose… je le regardai il était si mignon il avait un pelage roux blanc. Il était Magnifique ! Et il est pour moi où tu vas le ramener ? Demande-je à monde père.

—Il est pour toi Lou, les gars voulaient qu'on le donne au zoo qui se trouve près de Seattle, mais je pense qu'il serait plus heureux avec toi qu'au zoo est resté dans une cage.

—Oui tu as raison, je te remercie beaucoup papa, c'est mon plus beau cadeau ! Tu va voir je vais bien m'en occuper !

—Super c'est cette réaction-là que je voulais ! Comment contes-tu l'appelais ?

—Je sais pas, je vais bien trouvé. Mon père enleva sa veste, il avait un t-shirt avec un loup dessus et en dessous du loup il y avait écrit Amarok ce mot me plaît assez bien. Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire.

—Dit papa, il se retourna vers moi, ça veut dire quoi Amarok ? lui demande-je.

—Oh sa, dit-il en me montrant son t-shirt, ça veut dire loup en langue Quileute c'est Billy qui me la offert ce t-shirt le loup et le symbole de leurs tribut , pour quoi cette question ?

—Parce que, c'est comme ça que je veux l'appeler ! Le louveteau était logé dans mes bras il s'était endormis. Il est si mignon et si inoffensif… je comprends pas comment on peut tuer ces pauvres créatures!

—J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui, collier, gamelles, croquettes, panier, jouer, laisse, shampooing, brosse. Me dit papa.

— Merci beaucoup papa, tu assures !

—Oui je sais, je sais. Se la vanta mon père.

—Ça vas-tu n'a pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ? Lui dis-je.

—Non ça va, me dit mon père. On se mit à rigolait tous les deux.

—Papa est ce qu'Amarok peut dormir avec moi … dans mon lit ?

—Oui je veux bien, mais attention interdiction qu'il monte sur le canapé ou sur le fauteuil !

—Oui promis papa !

—Bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ma chérie, me demanda Charlie pendant qu'il s'intallait dans son fauteuil.

—Une tourte au poulet et pour le dessert j'ai fait un cheesecake au citron.

—Ouah et bah je sais mieux nourri avec toi qu'avec Bella ! Elle fait toujours des lasagnes ! Je peux te dire qu'à la fin mon ventre le supporte plus, me dit mon père en se frottant le ventre.

—Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon papa, avec moi tu serras toujours chouchouter !

—Promis ?

—Promis, lui promis-je. Amarok se réveilla dans mes bras je le posai parterre, il regarda tout autour de lui, il avait l'air heureux, il courait partout.

Alors que j'étais dans la cuisine, en train de finir de préparer le repas, avec Amarok à mes pieds. J'entendis le téléphone sonné. Papa est allé répondre au téléphone, j'entendis sa conversation.

—Allo, commença Charlie.

—…

—Bella ! Comment tu vas ?! Ta lune de miel se passe bien ?! Mon père se mit à bombarder Bella de questions. Soudain il perdit son sourire.

—…

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Charlie. Soudain je me mis à m'inquiétais, il sait passé un truc pendant sa lune de miel.

—…

—Mais c'est grave ?! Où est tu ?!

—…

—Quoi j'arrive tout de suite !

—…

—Pour quoi je n'ai pas le droit de te voir ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en quarantaine ?! Passe moi Carlisle ?! Bonjour Carlisle qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Charlie comment ça à paniquer, il tremblait et il ne fessait que de bouger. Il se passe un moment avant que mon père parle.

—D'accord prévenez-moi s'il il se passe quelque chose ! Aurevoir Carlisle.

Puis mon père raccrocha,

—Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! J'étais vraiment inquiète pour ma soeur !

—Bella n'est pas en forme, elle est malade. Elle a attrapé une maladie rare en Amérique du Sud. Il l'a placée en quarantaine. Le pire c'est que je n'es pas le droit d'aller la voir ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, je m'en fiche d'être contaminé ! Je veux voir ma vie ! Mon père commença à s'énerver.

—Mais calmes-toi papa, elle va guérir ! Carlisle est un bon médecin, je suis sur qu'il va bien la soigniez ! J'essayais de rassurer mon père, mais même moi je n'y croyais pas !

—Je dois appeler Billy, mon père m'annonça.

—Mais pour quoi faire, ce n'est pas lui qui va avoir des réponses pour Bella ! Papa tu dois te calmer ! Je lui criais dessus maintenant. Mais rien à faire il prit le téléphone et appela chez Billy. Il n'a pas eu de réponse donc il raccrocha.

—Je vais essayer chez Sue ! S'exclama mon père en stress. Cette fois si il eut une réponse,

—Oui Sue, c'est Charlie est ce que Billy est chez toi ?!

—…

—Oui Billy, c'est moi…

—…

—Bella est malade, elle a chopé un virus très rare !

—…

—Non, je n'ai pas plus de détail, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a était placé en quarantaine !

—…

—D'accord, j'arrive ! Termina mon père, il se dirigea vers son manteau et le mit. Je comprenais plus rien là, je sais même pas ce que mon père est en train de faire.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, lui demande-je.

—On va chez Billy, Billy et Sue sont partis chez Billy ils nous attendent.

—Comment ça « Ils nous attendent » ?! Je reste ici, et si Bella rappelle, tu y as pensé?! Je commençais vraiment à paniquer tout parter dans une tournure !

—Bella appellera sur mon portable Lou, allait vient je ne te laisse pas ici toute seule ! Prend Amarok avec toi, il est trop petit il doit pas rester tout seule.

—D'accord… Je pris le collier d'Amarok et lui mis autour du cou, je pris mon manteau, et je le mis. Je me dirigeai vers le perron Charlie avait préféré prendre sa voiture plutôt que la mienne. Amarock me suivit, j'ouvrait la porte arrière et il monta. Je pris la place passagère et direction, La Push…

* * *

Coucou tout le monde désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour poster le chapitre 10 mais j'ai du tout refaire car ce que j'avais écrit avant ne m'a pas plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir bisous tout le monde !

Ps: le chapitre 11 et en cours il saura bientôt poster lui aussi, bisous !


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

PDV Jacob

Deux semaines était passés après le mariage de Bella et de sa sangsue, Deux semaines était passés après la rencontre avec mon imprégné. Deux semaines que la meute et mon père me prenez la tête à cause de ça ! Ils essayent à chaque fois de me persuader d'aller la voir, d'accepter mon imprégnation. Mais j'en veux pas, j'ai jamais voulu imprégné moi ! Tout ce que je voulais c'étais Bella moi ! Ils me répètent sans cesse que je dois l'oublier, que je devrais être avec mon imprégné au lieu de pensé à Bella.

Alors que j'étais chez Sam et Emily avec la moitié de la meute, on entendis, très loin, et trop faible pour que quiconque sauf nous le perçoive, un hurlement monta de la forêt.

-Zut! maugréa Embry. C'est Sam.

—On iva ! continua Paul.

Je partis en courant. Délaissant le sentier entre les haies herbeuses, je coupai au plus court en direction de la forêt, sautant par-dessus les morceaux de bois flotté pour foncer dans les ronces. Les épines déchirèrent ma peau, je les ignorai. Les éraflures cicatriseraient avant même que j'aie atteint la ligne des arbres. Je passai derrière la supérette, traversai l'autoroute, où quelqu'un klaxonna. Une fois en sécurité sous les frondaisons, j'accélérai. Si j'avais galopé ainsi au vu et su de tous, les gens auraient été interloqués. Les humains normaux ne couraient pas à cette vitesse.

Dès que je fus au coeur de la forêt, loin des routes ou des habitations, je m'arrêtai et je me débarrase de mon short. Avec une rapidité acquise à force d'entraînement, je roulai le vêtement et le fixai au cordon de cuir attaché à ma cheville. Je terminais à peine la boucle que je commençai à me transformer. La brûlure envahit ma colonne vertébrale en déclenchant des petits spasmes dans mes membres. Une second suffit. La chaleur me submergea, et je sentis le miroitement silencieux qui faisait de moi quelque chose d'autre. Abattant mes grosses pattes sur le sol, je m'étirai longuement.

Je fus tout de suite joint par Sam, Paul, Leah et Embry.

— _Où sont Quil et Jared ?_ demanda Paul.

— _Quil s'occupait de Claire. Il la dépose chez Emily ._

— _Bien. Emily s'en occupera._

— _Jared devait aller chez Kim,_ intervient Embry. _Il risque de ne pas t'avoir entendu._

Un grognement sourd agita la meute. Y compris moi. Quand Jared finirait par débouler, il penserait encore à Kim. Or personne ne tenait à s'appuyer une rediffusion de ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre en ce moment. Sam s'assit et lança un deuxième hurlement. Un signal et un ordre à la fois. La meute était rassemblée à quelques kilomètres à l'est de l'endroit où j'étais. Je bondis vers elle. Leah, Embry et Paul la rejoignaient également. Leah n'était pas très loin de moi, et je ne tardai pas à entendre le bruit de ses pattes. Nous avancions en lignes parallèles plutôt qu'ensemble, elle comme moi préférions cela.

— _En tout cas, pas questions de l'attendre toute la journée. Il devra se mettre au courant plus tard._

— _Que se passe-t-il, chef ?_ demanda Paul _._

— _Il faut que nous discutions. Un événement s'est produit._

Les pensées de Sam mais aussi de Seth, de Collin et de Brady résonnèrent dans ma tête. Collin et Brady, les nouveaux, avaient patrouillé avec Sam aujourd'hui. Ils savaient donc à quoi il faisait allusion. J'ignore pourquoi Seth était déjà là-bas, au parfum lui aussi. Il n'était pas de garde.

— _Dis-leur ce que tu as appris, Seth._

J'accélérai encore, désireux d'y être. J'entendis Leah se dépêcher elle aussi. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on la dépasse. Être la plus rapide était sa seule gloire.

— _Gloire toi-même, crétin !_ siffla-t-elle en redoublant ses effort.

Plantant mes griffent dans la terre, je m'accrochai.

— _Jake, Leah, arrêtez ça !_ ordonna Sam, qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à supporter nos bêtises.

Ni elle ni moi ne ralentîmes pour autant. Sam gronda, mais n'insista pas.

\- _Seth?_

— _Charlie a téléphoné partout jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Billy chez moi. Il flippe. Figurez-vous qu'Edward et Bella sont rentrés la semaine dernière, et…_

Dans ma poitrine, l'oppression s'amoindrit. Elle était vivante. Du moins, elle n'était pas encore morte. Je n'avais pas deviné la différence que cette distinction revêtirais à mes yeux. Je l'avais imaginée morte tout le temps, ce dont je ne me rendait compte que maintenant. Je n'avais pas cru un seul instant qu'il la ramènerait en vie. Ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, puisque je pressentais ce qui allait suivre.

— _Tu as raison, frère. Voici les mauvaises nouvelles. Charlie lui a parlé, et elle n'est pas en forme. Elle prétend être malade. Carlisle a expliqué à Charlie que Bella avait attraper une maladie rare en Amérique du Sud. Il l'a placée en quarantaine. Charlie dévient fou, parce qu'il n'est pas autorisé à la voir. Il se fiche d'être contaminé, mais Carlisle refuse. Pas de visites. D'après lui, c'est grave, même s'il fait son possible. Charlie à téléphoné à Billy pour lui annoncer que l'état de Bella._

Le silence qui suivit cette révélation fut lourd. Tous, nous en comprenions les implications. Ainsi, elle allait mourir de maladie. Nice que racontait Charlie était vrai. L'autoriserait-il à se recueillir sur son cadavre ? Le corps pâle, parfaitement immobile, ne respirant plus ? Ils ne pourraient lui permettre de la toucher car il risquerait de s'apercevoir à quel point sa peau froide serait dure. Ils devraient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de rester tranquille, capable de ne pas tuer Charlie, ni les autres personnes en deuil. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? L'enterraient-ils ? Se sortirait-elle seule de la tombe, ou les buveurs de sang viendraient-ils la libérer ?

Les autres écoutaient mes réflexions sans intervenir. J'avais beaucoup plus réfléchi cette éventualité qu'eux mêmes.

Leah et moi arrivâmes à la clairière à peu près en même temps. Elle s'arrangea quand même pour me précéder d'un museau. Elle s'affala près de son frère, cependant que je trottais m'installer à la droite de Sam. Paul se poussa pour me laisser la place.

— _Je t'ai encore battu,_ pensa Leah.

Je lui prêtai aucune attention.

— _Qu'attendons-nous ?_ demande-je.

Personne ne répondit. Je décelai une hésitation générale.

— _Hé ! Le traité à été rompu !_

— _Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Elle est peut-être vraiment malade…_

— _Oh! Je t'en pris !_

— _Bon, d'accord, les circonstances sont troublantes,_ admit Sam, lentement. _N'empêche.. Es-tu sûr de toi, Jacob ?_

— _Est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Nous savons tous ce qu'elle voulait._

— _Le pacte ne stipule rien au sujet des préférences de la victime !_

— _Mais est-elle une victime ? La qualifierait-tu ainsi ?_

— _Oui !_

— _Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis, Jake,_ intervint Seth.

— _La ferme, le môme ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une espèce de vénération répugnante pour ce buveur de sang que ça change quelque chose à la loi ! Ce sont nos ennemis. Ils sont sur notre territoire. Nous les liquidons. Je me fiche que tu aies eu du plaisir à être l'allié d'Edward Cullen, autrefois._

— _Et que feras-tu quand Bella se battra avec eux , hein ?_ répliqua-t-il.

— _Elle n'est plus Bella._

— _C'est toi qui la tueras ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir.

— _Non, bien sûr que non !_ poursuivit-il. _Quoi, alors ? Tu chargera l'un de nous de s'occuper d'elle ? Et ensuite, tu en voudras au responsable jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?!_

— _Je ne…_

— _Ben tiens ! Tu n'es pas prêt pour ce combat, Jacob._

L'instinct prit le dessus, je me plaquai au sol en grondant contre le loup couleur sable qui se tenait de l'autre côté du cercle.

— _Jacob !_ m'invertit Sam. _Seth, tais-toi une seconde, s'il te plaît._

Seth acquiesça d'un mouvement de sa grosse tête.

— _Flûte !_ Lança Quil en arrivant à toute vitesse. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? J'ai entendu parlé de coup de fil de Charlie…_

— _On va y aller,_ répondis-je. _Et si tu filais chercher Jared chez Kim pour nous le rapporter par la peau du cul ? On aura besoin de tout le monde._

— _Viens ici, Quil !_ ordonna Sam. _Nous n'avons encore rien décidé._

Je grognai.

— _Jacob, je suis obligé de prendre en compte l'intérêt de la meute. Il faut que je choisisse la méthode qui nous protégera tous au mieux. Les temps ont changé depuis que nos ancêtres ont signé le pacte. Je… franchement, je ne crois pas que les Cullen représentent un danger pour nous. Et nous savons tous qu'ils ne resteront pas longtemps ici. Ils disparaîtront sûrement après nous avoir servi leur histoire. Et nous, nous retrouverons une vie normale._

— _Normale ?_

— _Si nous les défions, Jacob, ils se défendront._

— _Tu as peur ?_

— _Et toi, es-tu prêt à perdre un frère ? Ou une soeur ?_

— _Je n'es pas peur de mourir._

— _Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me méfié de ton jugement._

Je le regardai fixement.

— _As-tu l'intention d'honorer le traité de tes ancêtres, oui ou non ?_

— _J'honore ma meute. Je fais ce qui est le mieux pour elle._

— _Lâche !_

Son museau frémit, ses babines se troussèrent sur ses crocs.

— _Ça suffit, Jacob ! Ta décision est rejetée._

La voix mentale de Sam avait pris l'étrange double timbre auquel nous n'avions pas le droit de désobéir. La voix de l'Alpha. Il interrogea des yeux l'ensemble des présents.

— _La meute n'attaquera pas les Cullen sans avoir été provoquée,_ poursuivit-il. _L'esprit du pacte demeure. Ils ne menacent pas notre peuple, ni les habitants de Forks. Bella Swan a choisi en connaissance de cause. Nous ne punirons pas nos anciens alliés à cause de sa décision._

— _Bravos !_ lança Seth, ravi.

— _Je croyais t'avoir dit de la boucler, Seth._

— _Oups ! désolé, Sam._

— _Où va tu, Jacob ?_

Quittant le cercle, je m'étais tourné vers l'ouest, de façon à ne plus le voir.

— _Je vais dire au revoir à mon père. Si j'ai bien compris, il est inutile que je traîne encore longtemps ici._

— _S'il te plaît Jake, ne recommence pas !_

— _La ferme, Seth !_ s'écrièrent plusieurs loups à l'unions.

— _Nous ne voulons pas que tu partes,_ dit Sam, plus doux à présent.

— _Alors, force-moi à rester. Enlève-moi ma volonté. Fais de moi un esclave._

— _Tu sais que je ne m'y résoudrai pas._

— _Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien à ajouter._

Je m'éloignai à toute vitesse en m'enfonçant de ne pas penser à ce que je comptais faire ensuite. Pour cela, je me concentrai sur le souvenir de mes longs mois dans ma peau de loup, quand j'avais quitté mon humanité pour devoir plus animal qu'humain. Vivant au jour le jour, mangeant quand j'avais faim, dormant quand j'étais fatigué, buvant quand j'vais soif, et courant, courant pour le plaisir de courir. Des désirs simples et des réponses tout aussi simples à ces désirs. La souffrance se manifestant sous des formes faciles à gérer. Celle de la faim, celle de la glace sous mes pattes, celle de s'arracher les griffes quand la trois était impétueuse. À chaque douleur, une réponse simple, et un acte évident pour y mettre fin.

Rien à voir avec l'état d'être humain.

Pourtant, dès que j'arrivai non loin de la maison, je repris mon corps d'homme. Il fallait que je puisse réfléchir sans être dérangé. Dénouant mon short, je le remises repartis à toutes jambes chez moi.

J'avais réussi. J'avais dissimulé mes pensées, et il était désormais trop tard pour que Sam m'arrête. Il ne m'entendait plus. Il avait donné des ordres très clairs. La meute n'attaquerait pas les Cullen.

Il n'avait pas mentionné d'acte isolé.

Non, la meute ne s'en prendrait à personne aujourd'hui.

Mais moi, si.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour vos derniers reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir bisous tout le monde ! Merci de m'encourager !


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

PDV Jacob

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de dire au revoir à mon père. Après tout, un rapide coup de fil à Sam, et la partie serait terminée. Ils m'intercepteraient, m'obligeraient à reculer. Ils essaieraient sans doute de me mettre en colère, voire de me blesser, afin de me forcer à muter pour que Sam puisse édicter un nouvel ordre de sa voix d'Alpha.

Malheureusement, Billy m'attendait, ayant deviné que je serais dans tous mes états. Il était dans le jardin, assis sur son fauteuil roulant, les yeux fixant l'endroit, même d'où j'émergeai de la forêt. En l'apercevant, je filai directement vers mon garage, à l'arrière de la maison.

—Tu as une minute, Jake ?

Je stoppai net, le regardai, me détournai.

—Allez, fils ! Au moins, aide-moi à rentrer.

À la réflexion, je jugeai qu'il risquait de me causer plus d'ennuis avec Sam si je ne prenais pas le temps de lui mentir

—Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'aide, vieux brigand ? demande-je en serrant les dents.

Il éclata de son rire rauque

—Mes bras sont fatigués. Je me suis poussé ici depuis chez Sue.

—Tu parles ! C'est une pente.

Je fis rouler son fauteuil sur la rampe que j'avais édifiée pour lui et l'installai dans le salon.

—Tu m'as eu là. Je crois que j'ai atteint les cinquante kilomètres à l'heure. C'était super.

—Quand tu auras bousillé ton fauteuil, tu seras obligé de ramper sur tes coudes, tu sais ?

—Des clous ! Je t'obligerai à me porter partout.

—Alors tu n'iras nul part.

Il se dirigea seul vers la réfrigérateur, qu'il ouvrit.

—Il reste quelque chose à manger ?

—Aucune idée. Mais comme Paul a trainé ici toute la journée, sans doute pas.

—Il va falloir que je cache nos provisions, si nous ne voulons pas mourir de faim, soupira-t-il.

—Demande plutôt à Rachel de s'installer chez lui.

Le ton de Billy perdit toute légèreté, ses yeux s'adoucirent.

—Elle n'est à la maison que depuis quelques semaines, Jake. Et nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis longtemps. C'est dur. Les filles étaient plus âgées que toi, quand votre mère est morte. Elles ont plus de mal à vivre ici que toi.

—Je sais.

Rebecca n'était pas revenue depuis qu'elle s'était mariée, mais elle avait une bonne excuse. Les billets d'avion depuis Hawaii étaient chers. L'université de l'État de Washington était assez près pour Rachel ne puisse pas s'abriter derrière ce prétexte. Elle avait continué à suivre des cours durant l'été, travaillant en prime dans un café du campus.

Sans Paul, elle serait sans doutes déjà repartie aussi sec. Voilà pourquoi Billy ne le chassait pas de la maison, j'imagine.

—Bon, j'ai du boulot, décrétai-je en gagnant la porte derrière.

—Un instant, Jake. Tu ne comptes pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Faut-il que j'appelle Sam à la place ?

Je me figeai, le dos tourné afin de cacher mon visage.

—Il ne s'est rien passé. Sam les laisse filer. On doit être devenus une bande de fans des sangsues, j'imagine.

—Jake…

—Je ne veux pas en discuter.

—As-tu l'intention de repartir ?

Le silence dura quelques minutes, pendant que je cherchais une réponse.

—Que Rachel reprenne sa chambre. Je sais qu'elle déteste le matelas pneumatique.

—Elle préférerait dormir par terre plutôt que de te perdre. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Je reniflai.

—S'il te plaît, Jacob. Si tu as besoin… d'une pause, prends-la. Mais reviens-nous vite.

—Pourquoi pas ? Il y aura les mariages pour ça. Je ferai une apparition à celui de Sam, puis à celui de Rachel. À moins que Jared et Kim ouvrent le bal. Il va sans doute falloir que je me dégote un costard.

—Regarde-moi, Jake.

Lentement, je me retournais.

—Quoi ?

Il me fixa un bon moment dans les yeux.

—Où vas-tu ?

—Je n'ai pas d'endroit précis en tête.

Il ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

—Vraiment ?

Nous nous toisâmes. Les secondes s'écroulèrent.

—Ne fait pas ça, Jacob, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

—J'ignore de quoi tu parles.

—Laisse Bella et les Cullen tranquilles. Sam a raison. Au lieu de te préoccuper des histoires de Bella, tu devrais de préoccuper de ton imprégné ! Elle a besoin de toi, elle !

Brusquement, je traversai le salon afin d'arracher la prise de téléphone.

—Au revoir, papa.

—Attends, Jake !

Quand j'ouvris la porte à la volée, soudain le temps c'était arrêter, je me retrouve face à face avec… elle … mon regard était encré dans le sien, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Mon loup avait pris le contrôle, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi.

Mon loup la trouvait magnifique, tout était parfait chez elle pour lui.

PDV Lou

À peine le temps de frapper à la porte des Black qu'elle s'ouvrit immédiatement. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux je me retrouvai face à face avec lui, ce garçon que j'avais rencontré au mariage de Bella. Je n'avais pas trop réussi à le cerner dans le noir, mais je compris vite que ce garçon et le fils de Billy, Jacob. Il ne ressemble plus du tout à l'adolescent qu'il y avait sur la photo. C'est un homme qui ce tien devant moi maintenant enfin un homme… pour moi c'est un dieu… tout est si parfait chez lui, ses yeux d'un noir si intense, son corps si muscler, sa peau d'une couleur caramel… que tu as envie de croquer. Soudain, je rencontre son regard, impossible de m'en défaire.

Il me regardait bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à d'écrire son regard, dans son regard il y avait du doute, de la curiosité et de l'émerveillement ?

J'avais cette impression de l'avoir connu toute ma vie…


End file.
